


That Should've Been Me

by simplecharli



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecharli/pseuds/simplecharli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are best friends. Have been since childhood. What happens when their feelings develop into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somebody To Love Me

Ashton opened his eyes as he heard the obnoxious ringing of his alarm. He sat up in his bed as his sister, banged on his door.

"Get up, Ash" she yelled through the door "We are going to miss the bus"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up" he shouted back

He looked at his phone. They were not going to be late. He guessed his sister just wanted more time to ogle Luke again. He knew his sister had a crush on his best friend. There was nothing he could do about that. But he did tell Luke, and Luke being the nice guy he is, tried to let Lauren down gently but all he ended up doing was having Lauren gush about how nice Luke was for three days straight.  
Ash jumped off his bed as his phone rang. He looked at the screen, and his girlfriend's face was smiling back at him. He swiped answer

"Hey Ash" she said "Are you riding the bus with Luke today?"

"Yes" Ash replied "As I do everyday"

"We could give you a lift?" Jenny offered "So you don't have to ride the bus"

What she meant was, so you don't have to ride the bus with Luke. For some unknown reason, Jenny didn't really like Luke. She told Ashton as much one day. She said she's civil to him because of Ashton but she would never go out of her way to be friends with him. Ashton didn't like that but then Jen promised him some stuff and he forgot all about it.

"No, that's okay" Ash replied "Luke's already here"

He could hear her sigh on the other end. 

"Okay, see you at school, baby" she said finally

"Okay, bye"

Another bang at Ashton's bedroom door, another yelling by Lauren. Ash shook his head and rolled his eyes. He had tried to explain to Lauren that she just wasn't Luke's type but then she asked what was Luke's type and Ashton didn't have an answer for that, so Lauren took that as, she could have hope.

Ashton pulled on his skinny jeans and his favourite band shirt, that he loved but Jenny hated, he felt like being a bit rebellious today. He'd just made it to the bottom of the stairs when Luke just walked into his house. Yeah, he'd lied to Jenny before about Luke already being here. He just didn't understand why she hated Luke. Luke was the sweetest guy ever. There was no possible reason on earth for her to hate him.  
Luke always walked into the Irwin house like he lived there. When Ashton's dad left, he practically did live there. Spent everyday at his best friends house for almost three months before his mother told him, he needed to come home for dinner and that he didn't live there.  
He nodded a hello at Lauren, who just giggled and swooned, ruffled Harry's hair as he walked by and bumped Ashton's shoulder as they both made their way into the kitchen.

"Got a call from Jen this morning, offered me a ride to school" Ashton said, sort of guiltily "Didn't take her up on it"

"Your girlfriend hates me, Ash" said Luke, looking down at the floor "You do know that right?"

"She doesn't hate you, Luke" Ash frowned "She just doesn't know you"

"Yeah, and in the almost year that you two have been dating, she's never bothered to get to know me" Luke said, sort of angrily "I tried with her, I really have. But she kept pushing me aside, so I gave up. She doesn't like me"

Luke put his hand as Ash went to respond, Ash knew that was a signal that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. So he closed his mouth and left the room to put his shoes on.  
Lauren took that moment to walk up to Luke and whisper in his ear 

"I don't like her either" she said and then ran away

Luke smiled at Lauren's words. She was such a sweet kid. He knew about her crush on him and he hated to think that he was leading her on by being nice to her but he couldn't be any other way with Lauren. She was his best friends little sister, she was like his little sister. He sighed heavily and turned for the door. Harry was waiting outside eating an apple.

"She's mean to me too" he said 

"What do you mean, Harry?" Luke asked

"She won't let Ash pay any attention to me and Lauren when she's here" he says quietly "He's our brother and she won't even let him talk to us when she comes over, like we don't exist"

"Have you told Ash about this, Harry?" 

"No, he doesn't really listen when it comes to her" Harry sighed "I want Ash to be happy, but I can't see he how he can be happy with such a bitch"

"Harry" Luke scolded but giggled anyway.

Harry threw his apple core in the bag by the door and tossed his bag over his shoulder, made his way down the steps as Luke followed. Ashton and Lauren exiting the house soon after. All four made their way to the bus stop. Before the bus got there, Jen pulled up in her car, with three of her friends in the backseat.

"Come on, Ash" she said "Jump in"

"I'm taking the bus with Luke and Lauren" Ash said "I'd already told you that"

"But why do that, when you can come with me?" she asked, batting her eyelids and making a puppy dog face.

Luke rolled his eyes, Harry stood on his tippy toes and whispered something in his ear. Luke, once again, scolded Harry and giggled anyway. 

"What did he say?" Ashton asked Luke 

"Nothing" Luke replied as he shrugged his shoulders "Go on, go with your girlfriend. I'll make sure Harry and Lauren get to school okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, get" 

Ashton frowned as he walked away from Luke and his siblings, still unsure of whether he should leave them. Harry and Lauren also both looked sad, but with one look and a kiss on the cheek, Ash was in the car and driving away.  
Luke, stared after the car. How he really didn't like that girl, but he was happy that Ash had found somebody to love him. The bus pulling up pulled him from his thoughts, he followed Harry and Lauren on, as they all took seats at the back. Luke stared out the window and wondered

Was there somebody to love me?


	2. Fall

Luke stepped off the bus after the 20 minute ride, Lauren following closely on his heels until she saw her friends. She waved a goodbye to him and giggled to herself when he waved back. He slightly smiled to himself, Lauren was a good kid. 

Luke looked around, trying to find Ashton. He couldn’t see him that was no surprise because she would make sure Ash would stay out of sight of him, if she had her way. Luke shook his head and noticed Calum standing by the front gate, but no Michael either. Calum spotted him at the same time.

“Yo, where’s Ash?” he asked, frowning “You guys always catch the bus together”

“He got a lift with his girlfriend” Luke replied “Clearly, there was no room for me”

Calum chuckled at Luke’s response. He knew that Jenny and Luke didn’t really like each other, but they were both good at faking being civil to each other when Ash was involved, even though both had told him they don’t like the other.

“Well, Mikey’s sick today” said Calum “So, it’s just gonna be us today, but don’t worry, we will do fine without them”

“Yeah, well we both know that Ash isn’t gonna be hanging around us today” he said, frowning “Not if she has anything to do with it”

Calum saw the sad look on his best friends face, but chose not to comment. Seeing Luke without Ash was like seeing a movie without popcorn. It just didn’t make sense. He just shrugged and the two went on their way to their lockers to get the books that they’ll need.

“Come on, please can I just go talk to him” pleaded Ash “I won’t take long”

“You’d leave me here all alone, so you can talk to the guy that, one, doesn’t like me and two, who you’ll see after school” Jenny replied, her face screwed up

“But, I won’t see him after school” Ash whined “He’s working today”

“Come on, Ash” said Jenny “You can go one day without talking to him and I’m sure you can spend one day with your girlfriend” A pout on her face.

“Yeah” he sighed “Sure”

Ash hated it. His school day sucked. He hadn’t spoken to Luke since this morning. Jenny had might it quite clear that he wasn’t even to look at him, so she could feel special for once. She’d guilted him into it. So, he kept his head down, sat next to her, in all the classes he shared with Luke. In the one class, he shared with Luke and Calum, he could hear them laughing in the back of the room. He sighed heavily and grumbled something to himself. Jenny didn’t even look up. 

Luke sat alone in most of his classes except the one he shared with Calum. They sat next to each other, Calum shooting glances at Ashton’s back. Not once, did he turn around. Jenny had him wrapped around her finger. 

Luke thought to himself that if he didn’t know any better, it was like she was systematically trying to edge Luke out of Ash’s life. But he knew Ash would never allow that. He may be okay with ignoring him for a day but they both knew it couldn’t last longer than that.

“Are you working today?” asked Calum 

“Yeah, straight after school till close” replied Luke “I need the money”

Luke worked at the local music store, Aussie Vinyl. It was pretty cool place to work and his boss, Buddy was a cool guy to work with. He never had a problem with Luke doing his homework at the counter if he needed to. In fact, as long as Luke served customers politely, he could do pretty much whatever he wanted. The store stocked some pretty cool stuff too. There was the usual CD’s and instruments but then there was vinyls, limited edition records and instruments that Luke had never heard of. He kinda loved his job.

“You got soccer practice?” Luke asked

“Yeah” replied Calum “Coach is gonna work us hard this season. He’s already told us as much and it’s only the second day of practice”

Luke laughed quietly. He was never good at team sports, or any sport, He liked to run but that was more of a hobby than anything he took seriously.   
The final bell rang; Luke and Calum packed up their things and headed out of the classroom. They got to their lockers, shoved everything they didn’t need inside and kept the rest in their bags. They waved each other off, as they went their separate ways at the front school gates.

Luke spotted Ash getting in to Jenny’s car, he waved and he could see Jenny’s scowl from where he stood. Ash smiled brightly and waved back before he was pulled down into the car, forcefully.

Luke pushed the door to the record open and heard the bell signal his entrance, Buddy looked up from the counter with a smile.

“Afternoon, Luke” he said “How are you today?”

“Not too bad” Luke answered “School was pretty good”

“Any homework?” Buddy asked

“Yeah, a little bit. Not too much” replied Luke “Shouldn’t take too long to do”

“No problem” Buddy said “The front’s all yours; I’ll be in the back if you need anything”

Luke smiled and waved him off. He sat down on the stool behind the counter, pulling his chemistry homework out. He didn’t realise there was someone else in the store, until a shadow appeared over his paper.

“Looks complicated” a soft voice said

Luke looked up and breathed sharply. Stood in front of him was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Shorter than him, but then again, who isn’t, sparkling green eyes and mid length blonde hair, which slightly curled at the ends, which were coloured a light blue. 

“Ummm excuse me” she said quietly “I didn’t mean to alarm you”

“Oh no, it’s fine” Luke said, when he finally found his voice “I just didn’t know anybody was already in here”

“Sorry, I’m pretty quiet” she said

“Yes, you really are pretty” Luke said, covering his mouth when he realised what he said.

Pretty girl giggled and blushing, said thank you. She held out her hand

“I’m Jamie” she said “Pleased to meet you”

Luke wiped his hand on his jeans. 

“Luke” he replied “Nice to meet you too, Jamie”

The two talked for a little while. Luke couldn’t believe how easy it was to talk to her. Like he’d known her longer for than an hour. He really liked her.

“So, Luke” Jamie started “Are you going to ask me out? Or do I have to do it for you?”

“Ummm okay” he stuttered “Would you like to go on a date with me, Jamie”

“No, whatever gave you that idea” she giggled as she finished talking, letting Luke know she was kidding “Of course, I would”

“Is Wednesday okay?” she asked “We could meet outside, since I’m new and I don’t really know any other place”

“Wednesday would be great” Luke smiled back “I’ll meet you outside at 4, we can grab a bite to eat and catch a movie. My mum can drop us home, since neither of us can drive”

“Sounds good, Luke” she said “I’ll see you then. I’ve gotta go, have a good one”

Luke smiled as he waved Jamie goodbye. She was a sweet girl and they had much in common. Talking to her was easy and he didn’t stutter once. Well, not as much as he thought he would.  
“Time to go, Luke” Buddy appeared from the back. “I’ll lock up”

“No worries” he said “I’ll see you, Thursday”

Buddy waved him off as he locked the front door behind him. Luke walked to the closest bus stop and waited for the bus. He’d had a good day, even if it meant that Ash had ignored him for most of it. But he’d met someone new and he liked her a lot already. 

Could he be ready to fall?


	3. Catching Feelings

Wednesday morning was the same as every morning, except Luke was a little nervous. His date with Jamie was that afternoon, and he was definitely a little nervous. He’d had a girlfriend before, but they went to the same school, they were good friends first. He hadn’t told Ash about Jamie yet, they had not really spoken since Monday morning. He really wanted to though, so he texted Ash, telling him he had something important to tell him.

Ash texted back in seconds, ‘I will be at yours in a few’

Luke went on getting ready for school. He heard a knock on the door and then footsteps up the stairs, shortly after. Ash always knocked and then walked right in. It was the way he did things, while Luke would just walk straight in, Ash had to knock. A knock at his bedroom door, signalled Ash’s arrival into his room.  
“Yo, dude what’s this important news?” Ash asked

“I’ve got a date this afternoon” Luke stuttered through the sentence, not really looking at Ash.

“Oh my god, dude that’s great” Ash smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes “When?”

“This afternoon” Luke replied “Her name’s Jamie and I’m meeting her outside the music store, she’s new in town and goes to the school on the other side of the station”

Ash nodded his way though Luke’s monologue as he continued to yammer on about Jamie this and Jamie that. Ash could tell he was excited but something stirred in his stomach. He couldn’t put a finger on what this feeling was. He was happy for his friend but he was a little jealous too. Luke dating someone from another school meant less time, that they would spend together. Between Jenny monopolizing him most of the time and Luke’s new girlfriend, that meant less time for them.

“Are you okay? You looked weirded out?” Luke suddenly stopped talking and asked Ash

Ash shook his head and pulled himself out of his thoughts.

“No, I’m good” he said “Just when are we going hang out next?”

Luke looked at him, questioningly. He was thinking about himself. Ashton’s eyes went wide has he slowly recognised the look in Luke’s eyes. He was mad.

“Luke, it’s not that I’m not happy for you, I am but” Ash continued “But between your job and this new girl, when will you have time for me?”

Luke straightened himself up

“Her name his Jamie” he growled “And you were one that was happy to ignore me all day because your girlfriend offered you some sort of sexual favour in return”

Ash went to speak, but Luke held up his hand

“I’m not done” he spat “You chose her all the time because she gives you sex. How do you think that makes me feel? That I’m second place to sex. It’s not a good feeling” Luke continued, he’d bottled this up for far too long “I’m excited and nervous about this date but all you can think about is yourself”

“Luke, I’m sorry” Ash said, frowning “I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry”

“You don’t get it” Luke continued semi yelling at Ashton “I thought you’d be happy for me, but Calum and Mikey was happier for me than you are. You know, their first questions were like, what are you gonna wear? What movie are you gonna take her too?. Yours is when are we gonna hang out? Are you really that selfish?”

Ashton looked like someone had crushed every one of his hopes and dreams. Not only was Luke yelling him, he’d told Calum and Mikey first. They were better friends than he was. He held back the tears in his eyes as he lifted he his head to once again, apologise to his best friend. Luke held up his hand again.

“I think you should go” Luke said, calmly “It’s probably best”

“Luke, I am sorry” Ash said quietly

“Just go” he said “I’ll see you around”

With that, Ash slinked of slowly, down the stairs and out the front door of his best friends house. He’d massively screwed up. He didn’t know what to do. He was happy for Luke, he really was. What was he supposed to do now. Cal and Mikey would surely take Luke’s side in this. He’d messed things up.

Ash walked through the front gates of the school alone, no Luke. He sighed heavily to himself, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Michael bounded up to him at the lockers, like an overexcited kitten.

“What’s up, Ash?” he exclaimed “You look like you lost your best friend?”

“I think maybe I did” he replied

“Oh Ash, you get why he’s angry right” said Mikey “But you haven’t lost him”

“He told you what happened” Ash exclaimed in surprise “Then why are you talking to me?. I figured you and Cal would take his side”

“There are no sides in this, Ash” Mikey said softly “But you know, he’s not wrong”

“I know” he hung his head “That’s why it sucks. Because I can’t tell him he’s wrong and I can’t apologise because he won’t let me and I can’t even explain because there is no explainantion”

“Ash, you want my advice?” Mikey continued “You’re gonna get it anyway. Ask him to meet her. Show him you do care about what happens in his life. Don’t make it about you, make it about him”  
“That’s pretty good advice, Mikey” Ash commented “What would I do without you?”

“Crumble and fall, Ash” he replied, with a smirk “Crumble and fall”

Ash laughed with his friend. An idea suddenly came to him, he would meet up with Luke and Jamie after school. Yeah, he knew it was their first date but he had to show Luke that he cared about his life and he also had to make sure Jamie was good enough for Luke. He made a plan in his head to get to the music store before Luke and introduce himself to this Jamie girl.

The day went agonisingly slow for both Luke and Ashton. As soon as the bell rang, Ash was out of his seat and ran to the bus. He knew Luke would be catching the later bus, so he was free to interrogate Jamie without Luke there.

After a short bus trip, Ashton found himself standing outside the music store at a little after 3.30pm. He wondered what Jamie looked like, he had to be honest, he’d zoned out when Luke was describing her this morning. He felt bad about that.

He saw a brunette approaching the store, she looked like Luke’s type, maybe, so he took a deep breath and went over to her.

“Excuse me, are you Jamie?” he asked

She looked at him like he had two heads. Shook her head no and walked off, sending him a strange look over her shoulder. A tap on his shoulder, made him spin around and he came face to face with a blonde with purple ends and green eyes.

“I’m Jamie” she said “And you are?”

“I’m Ashton” he replied “I’m …”

“You’re Luke’s best friend” she cut him off “He did tell me about you, but he didn’t tell me you’d be here. Here to interrogate me, are you?”

“Kinda” he stuttered 

“Gotta make sure I’m good enough for Lukey” she said

She giggled quietly. ‘Lukey’, that was the first time he’d heard anybody except himself use that nickname. It was strictly an Ashton thing. He felt a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jamie tilted her head to the side. She was pretty.

“Are you okay?” she asked him “You look sick”

“No, I’m okay” he answered, unsure “I should go, Luke doesn’t know I’m here”

“Well he does now” a voice came from behind him, Luke’s voice

“Ash, what are you doing here?” Luke asked as he looked between Jamie and Ash.

“He was just making sure I was good enough for you” Jamie answered, because Ash seemed to have lost his voice “Did I pass?”

Ashton doesn’t know why he did it. He just couldn’t help it, he wasn’t himself. He had no idea what came over him. He looked from Luke’s blue eyes to her green ones. Luke was smiling at her, like the she was a diamond in a sea of rocks. Something in Ash snapped, so he did too

“No you didn’t” he yelled at her “You can’t have him, he’s mine”

Jamie looked calm but Luke looked shocked. 

“What the hell, Ash?” he growled 

Ashton looked from Jamie to Luke once again. Jamie still looked calm, like she was expecting his outburst but Luke looked livid. He’d never seen him this angry. Ashton’s heart shattered. He didn’t know why, he held back the tears as he turned on his heels and ran. Nobody called out to him, so he kept running.

When did he catch feelings for Luke?


	4. Bad Day

Luke stood there, with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He turned to Jamie

“I’m so sorry about him” he said slowly “He’s never done anything like that before”

Luke went to continue to apologise for his best friends’ behaviour but he didn’t really understand what had caused it, he had no explanation for Jamie. She just put her hand on Luke’s arm, and slightly rubbed it

“Luke, it’s okay” she said “You really don’t know why he did it?”

“Are you telling me, you do?” he asked

“Yeah, it was pretty obvious” she answered, her hand still on him arm “He’s jealous”

Luke looked at her like she was the strangest creature he had ever encountered. 

“No, that’s not it” he said, incredulously “He’s not jealous, that’s stupid”

“Not like that, Luke” Jamie said, giggling “You’re his best friend. He’s jealous that I’m going to steal you away from him”

“Oh, I knew that” he said, smiling “I’ll talk to him later, right now, you and I have a date to go on”

Jamie took Luke’s hand and the pair walked down the street to the closest movie theatre.

Ashton ran until he could no longer feel his legs. He stopped and fell to his knees on the footpath. He dropped his head into his hands and let the tears fall. ‘What the hell, did I just do’ he thought as he wept ‘I’ve ruined our friendship for ever’

Slowly, Ashton brought his head up and looked around. He was a just a few streets away from Michael’s house, so he pulled himself off the ground and stalked his way to friend’s house, thinking that Michael will know what to do.

A few minutes later, he was standing outside Michaels’ front door. He brought his hand up slowly to knock, he was feeling really defeated. He knocked three times, waited a minute and heard shuffling from the other side. Michael swung open the door, about to go all sassy, when he took one look at Ashton’s face and his smile dropped and he pulled Ashton into a bone crushing hug.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Michael asked as he led Ashton into his living room “You don’t have to, but something happened”

Ashton sighed heavily, said ‘Mikey, please don’t hate me’ and told the story from start to finish. He left out no details from the look on Luke’s face and Jamie’s infuriating smile. He told Michael everything, all the things he never said out loud. When he finished, Michael looked unaffected and when he finally spoke, he sounded nothing like Ashton thought he would.

“First, I could never hate you” he said, clearly “Second, you like Luke? You like, like him?” putting the emphasis on the second like.

Ashton nodded his head.

“I’ve only just realised it” said Ash “It has hit me like a truck. What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Tell him” Michael stated, matter of factly “You don’t know how he feels and he won’t hate you, he could never hate you, Ash, I’m pretty sure you could kick a puppy right in front of him and he still wouldn’t hate you”

“First, I would never kick a puppy” Ash replied “And second, he’s on a date with a girl right this very minute, Mikey, I’m pretty sure that tells me exactly how he feels”

“You just said that you’re feelings for him, just hit you” Mikey said “What if it’s the same with him? What if his real feelings for you, just haven’t hit him yet? I mean, you two are incredibly close, closer than anyone I’ve ever seen, friends or couples”

“So, I’m just supposed to tell him?” Ash cried “Just go, ‘oh hey Luke, guess what, I kinda have feelings for you, wanna date me?”

“Take the sass out of it but yeah” replied Michael “Look, it’s not going to be easy but you have to do it. You don’t tell him and it could put this huge awkwardness between you. If you want, me and Cal will be there for support”

“Thank you but I think it’s something I should do alone” Ash said “And you’re right, I don’t really have a choice if I want to still have a best friend when he doesn’t feel the same way”

“Dude, I’m always right” Michael smirked “Wanna play game?”

“Yeah sure”

Luke and Jamie had enjoyed the movie before they went to a small café for a small dinner. They chatted nicely and laughed at each others jokes before Luke’s phone dinged with a message from his mum.

“Oh my mum can’t drop us home” he said, sadly “Sorry”

“That’s okay, Lukey” she smiled “My house is only a few streets away from here, I can walk”

“Would you like me to walk you home?” Luke offered

“Aww that’s sweet. But I’m okay” she declined “Besides I wouldn’t be able to call all my friends on the phone and gush about you, if you were standing right next to me” She winked

“Fair enough” Luke replied “It’s been fun. Have a safe walk home and don’t gush too hard” He smiled

“Are we going to do this again?” she asked “Because I would really like too”

“I would like that too” Luke said “I’ll call you”

With a kiss on his cheek, she said goodnight and turned to walk home. Luke stood where he was until she had turned the corner. When she was out of sight, he turned the other way and began his walk home.

It wasn’t dark, the sun still in the sky. Luke lived about 15 minutes away from the city centre. It’d always made him smile for some unknown reason, the fact he lived closer to the city centre than he did his school. Like he belonged more here, than at school. He’d done the walk plenty of times but this time felt different. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had no idea of where it came from. It made him feel uneasy.

His house came into view, but the feeling didn’t go away. What was making him so nervous? As he got closer to home, he spotted Ashton sitting on his front steps. He quickened his pace. He really needed to talk to Ashton about his behaviour earlier.

“Hey Ash, I need to talk to you” Luke began

“Actually, Luke, can I talk first? Ash asked. Luke nodded.

“Okay, there’s something really important I need to say and I want to say it before I lose the nerve, so just let me finish before you say anything, okay?” Ash said

“Okay” Luke said, slightly more nervous “Go ahead”

“Luke, I’m sorry about what I said earlier today, when I tried to make your date, all about me. I was jealous. I hate it when I let Jen direct me. I don’t know how to stop it, though, guess I’m just too easy to manipulate” Ash continued “And I’m sorry about earlier, what I said to Jamie and the way I acted. I don’t know what came over me”

Ashton paused and looked at Luke, who just stood there with raised eyebrows. Ash breathed in heavily and continued

“Actually, I do know what come over me. It was jealousy” Ash said “I met Jamie and I just knew she was perfect for you and that made me jealous”

“I know, Ash” Luke interrupted “I want you know that it won’t change anything for us, you’re still my best friend. No one will ever change that”

“Luke, that’s not what I’m saying” Ash started

“Yes it is, you were jealous because me having a girlfriend would take time away from us hanging out” Luke interrupted again “I get it, Ash, but I won’t let that happen.”

Ash flinched when he used the word ‘girlfriend’ but he continued, getting a little frustrated.

“No, Luke” he almost shouted “I’m saying I don’t want you to date her”

“And why not?” Luke asked, a little upset 

“Because I want you to date me” Ash answered, almost like it surprised him that he said it out loud.

Luke just stared at Ash, like he just told the world was ending in two minutes. His mouth opening to speak and then closing because he couldn’t find the words. He just stared. 

“Luke, please say something” Ash pleaded “Please tell me you don’t hate me, please just say anything”

Luke just kept on staring with a look of shock on his face. Ash couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to know. So, he stepped closer to Luke, who just continued to stare, he raised his hands to Luke’s cheeks and kissed him. Luke didn’t react, so Ash just kept his lips on Luke’s. After a minute, Luke finally reacted. He pushed Ashton away from him.

“What the hell” Luke gasped “Get away from me”

“Lukey, please” Ash pleaded “Please don’t..”

“Ashton, get away from me” Luke said again, a little sterner this time “Just get away from me. I don’t like you”

Those words shattered Ashton’s heart into a million pieces. He let the tears fall, Luke hesitated when he saw his best friend crying, but just closed his eyes, sighed and went into his house, slamming the door behind him, leaving a broken Ashton sobbing on his front porch.

Ashton was having a really bad day.


	5. Be Alright

“Why the fucking hell did you do that for?” Michael’s voice boomed through the room “You have any idea what you have done, you dick”

“Mikey” Luke started

“Don’t ‘Mikey’ me, you complete idiot” Michael continued “You broke your best friend”

Luke ducked his head as Michael continued to glare at him. He knew that he’d reacted poorly. Ashton was his best friend and he’d dismissed him like he meant nothing. He had no idea what to do. His head was a mess of confusion.

“What do you want me to do?” Luke asked “I don’t like him like that”

“So, that gives you the right to treat like him like shit” Michael continued with a raised voice “You could have told him that, you could’ve told him that he was still your friend. Did you do that? No, you didn’t”

Luke looked down again, this time with so much shame hanging on his shoulders. He felt like shit. He hated himself for what he did to Ashton but he couldn’t take it back.

“Just fix it” Michael said, bitterly “Just fix it, Luke”

And then, Michael was gone, leaving Luke alone with thoughts of hate for himself, hate for what he’d done to Ash. He fell flat on his face on his bed and let the tears fall. He cried until he fell asleep.

Ashton hadn’t spoken to anyone but Michael for almost a week after his confession to Luke. Mikey had come to check on him everyday, because he wasn’t at school. It was day five when Michael had confronted Luke about it. He was so angry. Ash had begged him to leave it but in the end he couldn’t. Cal was just as angry but he also understood Luke’s reaction.

Ash sat on the middle of his bed, when his phone rang, the ring tone filling the quiet room with ‘American Idiot’. He picked it up without looking and with a heavy sigh, answered.

“What the fucking hell, Ash” his girlfriend’s voice yelled at him “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been sick” he said quietly 

“And why didn’t you tell me?” Jenny asked “I had to find out from Luke”

Ash winced at the mention of Luke’s name.

“You have a phone, why didn’t you call me?” she continued “I’ve been worried”

Ash rolled his eyes. He’d had enough. This was the last time she would yell at him for no reason. He was breaking up with her. He was going to do it anyway. You can’t date someone you have no feelings for.

“Well, you could’ve called me” he told her, voice firm “I mean I’ve been off for a week”

“Excuse me, don’t take that tone with me” she said “You should have told me”

“You’re excused” he retorted “You could’ve asked me. You obviously have my number, why didn’t you call me? Why didn’t you check on me?”

“I have other things, Ash” she said “You’re not the only thing in my life”

“Well, you are no longer in my life, Jen” he replied “I’m breaking up with you. We are not working anymore”

“Fine. You were never good enough for me anyway” she said and then hung up.

Ash put his phone back on the dresser as a wave of relief washed over him. Jen was out of his life and all he felt was relief, no sadness or regret, just relief. It felt good. 

Just as he lay back down again, his phone dinged with a message.

‘We need to talk – Jamie’

He stared blankly at the screen. Where did Jamie get his number? Why was she messaging him? So many questions and he had to get answers. He hit the reply button with his thumb.

‘Ok where and when’

‘I’m outside your house. Luke told me where you lived and he gave me your number’

The doorbell rang. Ashton threw an old shirt on with his sweatpants and shuffled down the stairs. He heard a knock as he paused in front of the door. He reached out for the handle and opened it. There stood Jamie, smiling at him.

“Hey, Ashton” she said “Can we talk?”

“I wouldn’t have answered the door, if I didn’t think we could” Ash answered

“Good” she replied “Nice place” she said as she stepped through the door and into the Irwin’s living room. She took a seat on the couch and motioned for Ash to sit across from her.

“I want you know that I know what happened between you and Luke” she said, still smiling

“He told you?” Ashton asked

“Yes, he did. He was quite upset about the whole thing” Jamie answered “He needed to talk to someone and he couldn’t talk to you”

“Why are you here?” he asked, quietly

“I’m here because I also want you to know, you will never have him like that” she said, her smile fading “He’s my boyfriend and I won’t lose him”

“Boyfriend?” Ash asked

“Yes, my boyfriend” Jamie replied “He’s my boyfriend, you are just his friend.”

“You need to know where you stand” she continued “You two have been friends for years and I’m not going to tell him to end your friendship because he will if I ask him too but I won’t”

“He would never” Ash began

“Yes he would” Jamie interrupted “You make another move on him and you will be done. Unless that happens, I will not stop him from hanging out with you. If you make another move on him, you are done, do you understand?”

Ashton couldn’t believe it. Who the fuck did this girl think she was? Jamie raised her eyebrows at him when he didn’t answer. He cleared is throat but just nodded his head.

“Good. If you play by my rules, we will get on just fine” she said as she stood up “Good bye Ashton and have a nice day”

She didn’t wait for him to show her the door. She just smiled and walked out the house. Ash immediately picked up his phone and called Michael, relaying the whole conversation to him. When he finished, Michael just sighed loudly and told Ash not to worry about it, that Luke would never let a girl come between them. Ash thanked him and hung up, also telling him, he would be back at school tomorrow.

The bell rang, just as Luke ran into the classroom. Out of breath and gasping for air, his eyes met Ashton’s in the back of the room. Luke gave Ash a slight smile and moved toward him. Ashton hung his head and moved his seat next to Michael’s, leaving Cal to sit next to Luke. Luke frowned. He’d hoped that he and Ash would be able to at least start to move on.

Michael glared at Luke as he took his seat. The late bell rang and the class started. Luke spent most of the lesson trying to get Ash’s attention but all he did was stare straight ahead. After tossing another note at him, Michael grabbed the note, wrote something and tossed it back

“Do you know anything about this?” he asked

“Yes, Luke” Cal responded “And it’s a low blow”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Luke said, dumbly

“Shut up” said Cal, looking back at the board.

All his friends hated him now. Luke just hung his head, trying really hard to fight the tears threatening to break free. When the bell rang, to signal the end of class, Luke stuffed his things in his bag and ran out of the room. No one stopped him.

He kept running until he bumped into someone. 

“Ouch” a voice said “Oh my god, Luke that hurt”

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking” he apologised 

“That part was clear” the same voice said “Unless you were really trying to knock me back to next week on purpose”

Luke looked up at that. Alexis was staring back at him, giggling quietly. He just crumbled at the though of someone being nice to him.

“Oh my god, Luke” Alexis cried, shocked “its okay, I know it was an accident”

“Sorry, I’m not having a very good week” he apologised again.

“Would you like to tell me about it?” she asked.

That’s how Luke found himself, ditching the rest of his classes and telling Alexis the whole tale in the back booth of a local coffee shop. He told her how Ashton had acted when he found out about Jamie, how he confessed his feelings and how Luke had screwed it all up and how none of his friends liked him anymore. He finally finished and put his hand over his mouth.

“I can’t believe I just told you all that” he cried out “I’m sorry”

“Okay, Luke can I tell you a few things?” Alexis asked and when Luke nodded, she continued 

“Okay, your friends don’t hate you. They are just angry; I got to admit I would be too if one of my friends treated another friend like you have treated Ashton. But all that aside, why do you really think he’s upset?”

“Because I turned him down”

“That’s cute but no, that’s not it at all” Alexis continued “He’s upset because you walked away from him. You could’ve just told him you don’t like him like that and that you could still be friends but you didn’t, you walked away from him”

“That’s exactly what Mikey said” Luke said “How am I supposed to apologise about it and get our friendship back when he won’t even look at me. I can’t live in this world without Ash”

“You stop being a little bitch” Alexis said “You stop feeling sorry for you and you man up and you just go apologise. Freaking corner him if you have too, don’t take no for an answer and grow some balls”

Luke looked at her like she’d lost her mind. But she was right, he couldn’t give up. He was going to get Ashton back. They both stood up, ready to leave, when Alexis tapped his shoulder from behind

“Oh and one last thing, I think you feel more for Ash then you admit” she winked at him “Just keep that in mind”

And with that, she was gone. Luke stood there stunned. He pulled himself together and walked out. He headed back towards the school, knowing that one of the boys would still be there.

Maybe everything would be alright


	6. Never say Never

Luke arrived back at school as the last of the students were filing out, heading towards the late buses. He spotted Michael’s blue hair in the crowd.

“Mikey” Luke shouted “Mikey, yo stop man”

Michael turned around when he heard his name, recognising Luke’s voice.

“Dude, where have you been?” he asked “You weren’t in maths”

“I skipped” Luke told him “Listen, I really need to talk to Ash, please will you help me?”

“I know you do but maybe you should talk to your girlfriend first” Michael said “You know, get your story straight”

“What are you talking about?” Luke asked “I don’t have a girlfriend. I went out on one date with Jamie and that’s it. I told her that Ash had confessed his feelings and that I needed to make things right”

“Well, she confronted Ash the other day” Michael said “Told him that you would choose her over him and that you would never feel that way about him”

“What the actual fuck” Luke exclaimed “I didn’t tell her to say that and I certainly didn’t tell her I would ever choose her over Ashton. I hate when he chooses Jen over me, why would I do the same to him”

“Well, I tried to tell him you wouldn’t do that but after all that’s happened, he’s having a little trouble believing it” Mikey answered “And you don’t have to worry about him choosing Jen over you anymore, they broke up”

“When did this happen?” Luke asked “Why did nobody tell me?”

“Yesterday” replied Mikey “And nobody told you, cause you haven’t been open to any conversation to do with Ash for a while”

“I’m sorry, Mikey” Luke apologised “I’m really sorry”

“You don’t need to apologise to me” said Mikey “You need to apologise to Ash”

“I know but I need to say sorry to you as well” Luke said, sadly “Help me with Ash, please?”

“Okay, okay, calm down, stop begging” Michael said, playfully “I’ll help you but so help you god, you screw things up again”

Michael mussed Luke’s hair up and he pair set off for Ashton’s house.

When they arrived, Michael knocked on the door and Ashton opened it smiling, and Luke had missed that smile. He dropped it when he focused on Luke. Luke furrowed his brow and frowned. 

“What’s he doing here, Mikey?” Ash asked, not looking at Luke.

“He wants to talk to you” answered Michael “He wants to talk to you alone but I knew you would never answer to door to him”

“Ash, please can we talk?” Luke pleaded, blue eyes wide “I have some things I need you to hear”

Michael nudged Ashton, to encourage him.

“Come on, Ash” Michael said “Just talk to him, you guys have been friends for way too long to let this ruin it, please?”

Ashton looked from Michael to Luke. He nodded and stood aside to let Luke in. He and Michael waved goodbye as Mikey mouthed ‘call me if you need to’. Ashton shut the front door and led Luke up to his room. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, while Luke took the chair at his desk. Too scared to get to close at this time, he didn’t want to scare Ash away. Luke cleared his throat, sighed loudly

“Ash, I am so sorry for everything” Luke started “I’m so sorry for the way I reacted. I shouldn’t have walked away from you. It kills me that I hurt you so much”  
Luke looked up at Ashton, tears threatening to fall from his bright blue eyes. Ashton just stared at him, blankly.

“I’ve messed up so bad but I have never thought about you like that” Luke continued “I’m sorry. And I can’t even begin to know how to make it better, I just know I can’t function without you”

Ashton stared straight ahead. He blinks slowly and before Luke could say another word, Ashton spoke up.

“Think about me, like that, now” Ashton told him 

“What?” Luke asked

“Think about me, like that, now” Ashton repeated “Think about me as more than a friend, tell me what you feel, not what you think.”

Luke stared at him, slowly nodding an okay. He had no idea what was going on but he allowed himself to feel for Ashton. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he opened his eyes, a few seconds later, Ashton was standing right in front of him.

“Tell me what you feel, Lukey” Ashton said

Luke smiled at the familiar nickname. He loved Ashton, there was no denying that but was he in love with him? Luke smiled again and looked up at Ashton. He grabbed Ash’s shirt and pulled him down to him and collided their lips.

Ashton made a squeak in shock as Luke kept his lips on his, not moving. So, Ashton made the next move. He straddled Luke as he sat on the chair, still keeping their lips connected and kissed him back harder, making Luke squeal. Ashton took his chance to stick his tongue in, licking hotly into Luke’s mouth and an honest to god moan, erupted from Luke. They stayed like that, mouths moving in sync and tongues tasting each others. Luke pulled away, earning a whine from Ashton. Luke giggled.

“I feel that” he said, resting his forehead against Ashton’s.

“Good, that’s a good feeling to have” Ash giggled.

Luke laughed. His phone in his pocket rang, Ashton shuffled off him, so he could answer it. Luke looked at the caller’s name and winced, he answered anyway.

“Hello” he answered, as Ashton traced a pattern on his arm “What can I do for you?”

“Hello, baby” Ash heard the voice say and his fingers stopped but as he went to move away, Luke stopped him.

“I’m not your baby” he stated to the voice “Why would you think that?”

“We are dating” Jamie, Ashton correctly assumed, said “What’s wrong with you?”

“We went on one date and then you told my best friend that I would choose you over him” he corrected her “We are not dating and I would rather be attacked by a bear than choose you over Ashton”

Ashton smiled at him, well, smirked at him, before he moved back into his previous position on Luke’s lap. Ash moved his head down into Luke’s neck and playfully nipped at the skin.  
“Oh, I gotta go” Luke said hurriedly “Gotta hang with Ashton. By the way, lose my number, I don’t want to talk to you again, ok”

Before she could respond, Luke had hung up, turning all his attention to the boy currently kissing his neck. Ashton was taking his time, working Luke up, he would suck lightly at the skin, before licking over it.   
“Ash” Luke moaned “Don’t tease me”  
“Why not?” Ash smirked “It’s so much fun”  
Luke pulled him in for a kiss. As their tongues worked against each other, Luke thought to himself that he could definitely get used to this. Ashton made him feel things, no one had ever made him feel before. He was over thinking everything before, he guessed deep down, he’d always felt this way about Ash.  
As Ash pulled him up from the chair on onto his bed, where they just continued to make out lazily, he thought,

Never say never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day, I'm on a roll.  
> I know it's moving pretty fast but there's more in store.   
> Thank you for reading.


	7. All Bad

Luke woke up to someone repeatedly poking his cheek.

“Five more minutes, please Mum” he mumbled, sleepily

“No” a deep voice said “And I’m not your mother, Lukey”

Luke shot straight up. He was sleeping in Ash’s bed, a fact that had slipped his mind. 

“Oh Ash, sorry” he said, quietly “Did we….?”

“Oh god, Luke” Ash exclaimed “I’m so not that type. You need to take me on a date first”

“Oh, okay that’s good” Luke muttered

Ashton caught the look on Luke’s face, a mix between sadness and confusion.

“Are you having second thoughts, Lukey?” Ash asked, frowning

Luke gulped. Was he? He was. But he couldn’t hurt Ash again. Ashton would never forgive him, neither would Mikey or Calum. 

“Listen, Ash, I think maybe I am” he stated, softly “But only because I’ve never been with a guy before. I’m scared and nervous and I have no idea what I feel”

“Oh. You think it doesn’t scare me?” Ash asked “I mean, two weeks ago, we were just friends, but now I feel more. But I mean, it’s still freaking me out”

“Why do you seem so sure?” Luke asked

“I have no idea. I just know” Ash answered, softly, head low “Luke, if you don’t want to, that’s fine, just tell me”

“I don’t know what I want” Luke replied “Last night, kissing you, it felt good but I don’t know, I just don’t know”

Luke buried his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Luke, it’s okay. Take your time” Ash said “We don’t have to rush this. We can figure it out. We’ll go slow, figure it out together, okay, like always”

“Like always” Luke repeated “Thanks, Ash”

“Boys” a voice from downstairs bellowed “You’ll both be late for school. Get moving”

Ashton and Luke jumped out of the bed and moved to get ready for school. Luke ended up borrowing some of Ashton’s clothes. They both made their way downstairs, to have breakfast.

They finished their breakfast, quite quickly. They started to make their way to the bus stop. They had to walk fast, but they kept quite a nice conversation going. Ashton wanted to hold Luke’s hand but he didn’t want to push him, so he settled for just brushing his against Luke’s every so often. Luke smiled softly at every touch.

“Hey, Luke” a voice called out “Wanna a ride to school? So you don’t have to ride that smelly bus”

Luke turned and saw that Jen was calling him over. What the? 

“Jen, what are you doing?” Ashton hissed, after Jen got out of her car and walked over to them.

“You broke up with me” Jen smiled, sickeningly sweet. “I’m moving on”

“By offering Luke a ride?” Ashton asked, shocked “You don’t even like him”

“Well, of course I had to act like that” she replied “Didn’t want you to know, the only reason I was dating you was to get closer to Luke”

Luke stood their, shocked, just flitting his eyes between Jen and Ashton, not saying anything.

“Well, he’s gonna say no” said Ash “He doesn’t like you”

Luke just nodded, agreeing with Ash but started to speak anyway.

“I’m saying, oh hell no” Luke said “Never gonna happen, now run along”

“Lukey, oh come on” Jen frowned “I can do a lot of things for you”

“I repeat, hell no” Luke said, making Ashton smile and turned away.

“Told you, he’d say no” Ashton smiled “If you were pretending, he wasn’t. He’s not a good actor”

Luke laughed from behind Ashton, grabbed his arm and pulled them both away, from Jen, leaving her there with a shocked look on her face.

Luke and Ashton walked through the front gates of the school, a little bit later. Ash looked over to the car park, Jen’s car hadn’t yet arrived.  
‘That’s a little bit odd’ he thought, but quickly shook it from his head, as Luke grabbed his arm again and pulled him towards their lockers.  
Mikey and Calum were waiting for them, when they got there. Mikey pacing back and forth. When he saw both boys, he pulled them both into a hug.

“Oh my god, you’re both okay” he said “Thank god. Look Cal, they’re okay”

“I can see that” Cal said “Good to know. You had has worried”

“What!” both Ash and Luke exclaimed at the same time

“You didn’t hear?” Cal asked 

“Hear what?” Ash asked back

“Jen got jumped on her way to school” Mikey, practically shouted “We’d heard that she offered you and Luke a ride. We thought you’d both gotten hurt as well”

“What!” Luke exclaimed, at the same time Ash said “Just Luke”

Mikey and Cal looked at Ash, furrowed brows and questioning looks on their faces. Luke was looking at his shoes.

“Jen just offered Luke a ride” repeated Ash

“Ash” Luke started, but the ringing bell interrupted him

“Is she okay?” Ash, holding his hand up to stop Luke “Is Jen really badly hurt?”

“No, she’s gonna be okay” answered Cal “A black eye, maybe a few bruises. She still came to school. They took her to the hospital. I think it was shock mostly”

“You saw her?” Ash asked

“Caught a glimpse” said Cal “She looked sad, when she looked back at me, she looked terrified”

“Probably shock, then” Mikey piped up then “I mean, I know she’s a bitch but no one deserves to be beaten up”

Luke giggled. The four boys finally stopped their conversation and all headed in different directions for their first class, waving goodbyes to each other.

Ashton’s phone dinged with a message. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

‘We need to talk’ – Jen  
‘I have nothing to say to you’ – Ashton  
‘Please, Ash. I need to tell you something’ – Jen  
‘Fine. When and where?’ – Ashton  
‘After school. At my house’ – Jen  
‘Okay’ – Ashton

Ashton pocketed his phone, after putting it on silent, and walking into his science class. A little worried about what Jen had to tell him, it was a little scary.

Ashton walked up to Jen’s house after school had let out. Luke had gone to work, Mikey and Cal had some project that had to work on so Ashton was left alone. He’d thought about not coming, but something deep in his gut, forced him to come.

Jen opened her front door, before Ash had a chance to knock. Her arm in sling, a black eye and stitches in her forehead. Ashton gasped.

“Oh my god” he said “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” Jen replied “Well, I will be, nothing a little time won’t fix”

“Are you in pain?” he asked

“A little but not too much” she replied “Come in”

Ashton followed Jen into her living room.

“Jen, if this is about us getting back together” Ash trailed off, seeing the look on Jen’s face

“It’s not about that” said Jen, sternly “I have to warn you”

“What about?” he asked 

“Luke. Stay away from him” she said “Or you’ll end up like this too”

“Luke didn’t do that to you” said Ash, shocked and hurt “He was with me when that happened to you”

“No, Luke didn’t hurt me, but she did” said Jen “She said Luke was hers and that no one is coming between them”

“Who?” asked Ash

“I don’t know. Never seen her before” Jen continued “But every time she landed a hit, she would say, ‘stay away from Luke’, he belongs to me”

“What did she look like?” Ash asked “Did you get a good look at her? It’s not Luke’s fault, I should warn him too, to look out for this girl”

“Yeah, fair enough” Jen replied “She had green eyes, blonde hair with purple ends and a mean left hook”

Ash gasped in shock.

“That’s Jamie” he said. He couldn’t believe it “She was the girl, Luke went on one date with, two weeks ago. He hasn’t said a word to her since”

“Well, she obviously took it more seriously than he did” Jen softly laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation “You have to warn him. I don’t think she’s gonna let him go”

“Thank you for telling me” Ash said “I know you really don’t like him, you could’ve just let him get hurt”

“True” she smiled “But then you would be hurt, and I don’t want that”

“Thanks, again” Ash replied, standing up “I should go. I’m glad you’re doing okay”

Jen just smiled at him and followed him to the door. Waving her goodbye, Ashton stepped onto the footpath and headed straight for the city centre. He had to warn Luke sooner rather than later.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that things were about to go all bad


	8. Right Here

Ash ran most of the way to the city centre; he was almost out of breath by the time he’d reached the end of the street that Luke’s work was on. 

He turned the corner, slowing down to a walk, when he spotted Jamie just outside the door of the music shop. She was staring inside with a strange look on her face. Ash continued walking, he was just metres away when Jamie turned to face his direction. She spotted him and smirked, before grabbing the door handle and pushing it open, disappearing inside.

Ashton walked quickly to the front of the store and looked through the window and breathed out happily. Luke wasn’t at the front counter, Buddy was. He saw Jamie walking around the store pretending she was browsing. He saw her go up to Buddy and talk to him. He saw Buddy shake his head and mouth something to her. She looked angry as she stormed outside, stopping in front of Ashton.

“You haven’t won” she spat “He belongs to me and he’ll understand that soon enough”  
“He’s not yours” Ashton spat back “One date doesn’t mean a relationship”  
“One kiss doesn’t mean a relationship either” she sneered “He’ll realise you’ve tricked him into thinking he’s gay. He’s most definitely not”  
“And what would you know about that?” Ashton seethed  
“Well, if he was, he wouldn’t have slept with me” she smirked at him.  
“What the fuck?” a voice came from behind Ashton. Luke’s voice

Luke took two steps and was instantly next to Ashton. Their shoulders brushed. Ashton slightly blushed and smiled softly, looking up at Luke. Jamie laughed.  
“Oh my god, i think he’s so gone for you, babe” she cackled “It’s so funny, I think you need to set him straight”  
“I think I need to set you straight” Luke grumbled “We are not a couple”  
“But then, why?” Jamie stopped, facing Ash and smirked “Why did you sleep with me?”  
“You’re lying” Ashton yelled

Luke hung his head low, staring at his feet.

“Tell me, she’s lying, Luke?” Ash asked  
“She’s not” Luke mumbled, still staring at his feet  
“You should go” Luke said to Jamie quietly “I don’t think you should be here anymore”  
Jamie looked from Luke to Ashton and back again. She smiled at Luke, nodded her head and turned on her heels, saying ‘See you later, love’ as she walked away  
Ashton stared at Luke  
“You slept with her?” he asked  
Luke nodded, slowly, like even he could barely believe that he did.  
“When?” he asked  
“Does it matter?” Luke asked back  
“When?” Ashton asked again, a little louder this time.  
“Ash” said Luke “It doesn’t matter. It didn’t mean anything”  
“When?” Ash practically yelled  
Luke flinched  
“The night after you told me how you felt” Luke said, quietly, still looking at his shoes “I needed to talk to someone. I couldn’t talk to you, or Mikey or Cal, so I went to Jamie”  
“Stop, I don’t need the details” Ash said  
“Ash, it didn’t mean anything, I swear” Luke continued “I didn’t even know what was happening till it was almost over. Like it wasn’t me”  
“Luke, I said, I don’t need the details” Ashton said, a little more sternly  
“Ash, please, it didn’t matter” said Luke “I still can’t believe I did it”  
Ash took a deep breath and stared at Luke for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds. He shook his head.

“Why not tell me?” Ash said finally “If it meant nothing, why not tell me?”  
“I don’t know” Luke said “I guess I was ashamed”  
“All I’m getting from this, Luke, is that you’d rather sleep with her then tell me what you were thinking. I was hurt but I would’ve listened”  
“Bullshit, you ignored me for a week because you were hurt” said Luke, a little harsher than he intended “How was I supposed to talk to you?”  
“I don’t know, Luke but to go and sleep with her because I told you how I felt, do you know how shit that makes me feel?” Ashton said, his voice threatening to break  
“I told you it didn’t matter” Luke said, exasperated “Why won’t you believe me?”  
“Because you didn’t tell me it happened. Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Ashton, a little angrily “If she hadn’t said anything, would you have?”  
“No” Luke said, not hesitating “Because it didn’t matter. I regretted it, the moment it happened”  
Ashton said nothing, so Luke continued on.

“Listen, Ash, I meant what I said when I told you that I wanted to give us a shot” he continued “Take it slow, figure it out together, like always. But you need to trust me”  
“I don’t” Ashton whispered, so softly, Luke wasn’t sure if he heard properly  
“What” Luke said, shocked  
“I don’t trust what you say, Luke” Ashton said, a little louder “You say it didn’t matter but it mattered enough for you not to tell me. I told you about me and Jen the day it happened. You told me about you and Alexis the day it happened too but you weren’t going to tell me about Jamie. I can’t trust someone that would keep that from me”

Luke looked shocked, and then he got angry.

“Well, if you don’t trust me, why are you still here?” he asked, irritated “Go on, leave. I’m obviously not to be trusted so go. Leave me alone”

Luke turned his back on Ashton and rather than feel a hand on his shoulder, he heard retreating footsteps. Ash had walked away from him. He spun around to see Ashton’s form disappear around the corner.

He sunk to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, what the hell did he just do, head on his knees. He sat there until he felt a hand on his shoulder, his heart skipped a beat.

“Ash?” he asked, quietly  
“Luke, it’s Buddy” came the voice above him “Are you okay?”  
“No” he answered, tears starting to fall.

Buddy pulled him off the ground as Luke buried his face into Buddy’s shoulder and sobbed hard. All his guilt for hurting Ashton in the first place, the guilt for sleeping with Jamie, all his fears and questions about a relationship with Ashton, seeping out of his body as he continued to sob, face buried into Buddy’s chest. Buddy wrapped both arms around Luke and basically picked him up and pulled him inside the store. Flipping over the closed sign on the door, turning the lights off out the front, dragging a still crying Luke, out to the back. 

He waited patiently as he sat down next to Luke, waiting for him to stop crying. Buddy, holding a glass of water, rubbed his hand up and down Luke’s back. He uttered a few simple words as Luke began hiccuping and passed out.

‘I’m right here, Luke’


	9. Thought Of You

Luke woke up with a massive headache, on the floor of the back of the music shop. He sat up, reached for the glass of water that sat on the stool beside him and took a big gulp. He winced as the cold water hit his sore throat. He heard voices in the next room, so he slowly stood up and followed the voices until they became louder.

Buddy sat at his desk in his office, shrugging his shoulders and he repeated the words ‘I don’t know’ to the person sitting on the opposite side. Buddy had called Luke’s mum, Liz when Luke had passed out from crying. Luke had worked for Buddy for almost two years and he’d never seen him like this. He kept telling Liz he didn’t know why Luke was the way he was. He had no idea. Liz just kept asking questions.

“When he wakes up, we should talk to him then” Liz stated “I want to know why my baby is this upset”  
“Trust me, I do too” Buddy agreed “Luke’s a great kid but he was extremely upset and I want to help if I can”

Luke cleared his throat in the doorway as both his mum and Buddy swung their heads in his direction. He felt them staring at him, as he kept his head down. He felt Liz embrace him in a hug and Buddy patting him softly on the shoulder. Tears threatened to fall again.

“I’m okay” he croaked  
“Luke. You are clearly not okay” Liz said “I need you to talk to me. If you can’t talk to me, maybe talk to Buddy or Ash”

At the mention of Ash’s name, Luke broke down again. Liz pulled him back into a hug, again, rubbing his back, not letting go until Luke settled down and pushed away from his mum gently.

“I’m okay” he croaked again  
“Clearly” Buddy softly smiled at him, which made Luke crack a small smile too.  
“Do you want to talk to Ash about it?” Liz asked.   
“I can’t” Luke croaked, his throat still dry and sore “He’s the problem”  
“Lu, please talk to me then” Liz pleaded “I want to help you”  
“You’ll hate me” Luke mumbled, although Liz heard him  
“Sweetheart, I could never hate you” Liz said, softly “Please just talk to me”

Luke hesitated in the doorway before Buddy gently pushed him into the office and instructed him to sit down.

“Luke, there is nothing you could say to either of us, that would make us hate you, we want to help you but you have to talk to us” said Buddy “Did you cheat on a test?”  
“No” Luke answered  
“Hit someone?” he asked   
“No”  
“Killed a guy?”  
“No, of course not”  
“Well then, if you didn’t kill anybody, then it’s not as bad as you think” Buddy continued   
“I think” Luke trailed off “I think I like boys”  
“Alrighty then, see that’s not at all bad” Buddy said “Boys or just one boy in particular?”  
“One in particular” Luke replied.  
Luke chanced a look at his mum, who hadn’t said anything and found her looking at him with a look that could only be described as fond.

“You think I would hate you because you like boys?” asked Liz “Honey, never in a million years would that make me hate you. The only things I’ve wanted for you since you were born is for you to be happy and healthy”  
“Really?” Luke asked   
“Yes, really” Liz replied, without missing a beat “Now, that’s sorted, talk to us. You said, one boy in particular?”  
“Yes” Luke nodded, ducking his head  
“You don’t have to tell us who” Buddy piped up “Although I think I might have an idea”  
“Ashton” mumbled Luke, eyes still on the floor  
“Thought so” Buddy replied  
“He hates me” Luke said, quietly  
“I’m sure he doesn’t, sweetheart” said Liz softly “I don’t think he ever could”  
“He does” Luke argued “I fucked up massively”  
“Doesn’t mean it can’t be fixed” said Buddy “You just have to want to fix it”  
“I want to fix it” Luke mumbled, still not looking at anyone “But there’s no taking back what I did”  
“Maybe you don’t need to take it back” Liz replied “Maybe you just need to apologise and move forward”  
“Saying sorry is not going to fix this” Luke said  
“Luke, you don’t know that” Buddy said “But neither do we, because we have no idea what it is you’ve done that you think is so bad, that Ashton won’t forgive you”  
Luke took a deep breath as he felt both his mum’s and Buddy’s eyes on him. He raised his head and began to speak, stuttering at first but gaining more confidence as he continued.

Luke told them everything from Ashton’s confession to him less than three weeks ago to what had happened outside a few hours ago. Luke glanced at his mother when he spoke about sleeping with Jamie because he was scared about his feelings for Ashton. Her facial expression gave nothing away. 

He told them about how he felt when Ashton kissed him, how every touch after that seemed electric and how he just wanted to be around more than he ever did. He told them how sleeping with Jamie was a mistake and he regrets it, how he feels bad he used her. He told them he never told Ashton about Jamie and that a few hours ago; he’d heard it from Jamie instead. He told them Ashton said he couldn’t trust Luke anymore and that’s what broke him. He told them if he couldn’t have a relationship with Ashton, he still wanted their friendship but that was in tatters because of one mistake.

He finished talking and buried his head in his hands. He felt his mother pull him towards her and hugged him again. ‘Oh Luke’ she’d muttered and Luke felt a little better. It felt good to get things off his chest, like a small weight had been lifted but he still felt weighed down by the fact that one mistake had destroyed everything.

“Luke, nothing is ruined” Liz said, as if reading his mind “Ashton will forgive you. He’s just hurt and sometimes when we get hurt, we say things we don’t mean or that we regret later”  
“Your mum’s right, Luke” Buddy added “You’ve been through a lot in the last couple of weeks, you need time to process and I guess, so does he”  
“Is this Jamie, the girl that was here earlier?” Buddy questioned “She was asking for you. Where you were and such. A lot of questions”  
“Yeah” Luke sniffled “That’s her. What questions?  
“Just where were you? What time you finished?” Buddy said “I told her you were running an errand but then she asked when you’d be back and a lot more. I told her I don’t give that information out about my employees”  
“Oh” Luke said “That’s why she was angry. She was yelling at Ashton when I came back from the bank. That’s when she told him”  
“Sounds like she told him out of spite” Liz said  
“Sounds like a bitch” Buddy added

Luke sputtered and then he smiled for the first time that afternoon. Buddy and Liz both gave a small smile of their own. 

“That’s what I like to see” said Buddy “Tell us why you’re smiling”  
“What you said just then” replied Luke, laughing lightly “Sounded exactly like what Ash would say”  
“Well, see all is not lost” Liz said, standing up “Come on, I should take you home”  
“Can I go see Ash first? Luke asked  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea tonight” Liz answered “I think it’s best to give him some time. Maybe just send him a message. Just to let him know that you’re sorry and that you want to talk to him”  
“Okay” Luke nodded “That’s probably best”  
Luke took out his phone as Buddy and Liz grabbed his stuff and made their way outside.

‘Ash, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything I said. I hope you forgive me and we should talk, love Luke xx’  
He smiled, pressing send and then decided to write another message.  
‘Things that make me smile – the thought of you’


	10. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut but not between who you think (wink wink)
> 
> My first attempt. Hope it doesn't suck too much

Ashton slammed every door he could find on the way up to his room. He needed to let his frustrations out. Luke was all over the place. One minute he was telling him that he felt the same way, the next he was sleeping with the girl that beat up his ex. He picked up the closest thing he could reach, which happened to be a photo frame of him and Luke and threw it at the wall. He screamed out in anger.

Ashton grumbled to himself as he made his way to clean up the broken photo frame on his bedroom floor before he decided that he would leave it. Like Luke has left their friendship, in pieces. He threw himself onto his bed and sighed heavily into his pillow. Turning himself over, he stared at the ceiling, letting his mind go into overdrive. ‘Why would he do that’, ‘Why wouldn’t he tell him?’, ‘Why?’ a million times run through his head. 

Ashton heard his phone ding with a message and then again a few seconds later. He didn’t really have the energy to get up and look but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to his desk, where he put his phone. His eyes widened when he discovered that they were both from Luke. ‘What the hell does he want?’ he thought and then mentally slapped himself because who says that about their best friend.

He read the first text and thought ‘Yeah we should talk’ and he was about to reply that very thing when he read the second text. He smiled to himself and then got angry all over again, because Luke was still confusing the fuck out of him. So, he did the only thing that he could think of clearly that didn’t involve Luke. He needed to get out.

He grabbed his wallet, leaving his phone and walked outside. The sun was fading fast on the horizon but Ash didn’t care. He made his way to the city centre, looking for something that would take his mind off his problems. He walked fast, making it into the city centre in record time. He walked down the street that housed all the coffee shops, finding the first one that was still open and walked in.

He breathed in the smell of fresh coffee, taking steps toward the counter and ordered himself a large black coffee and then taking a seat in one of the booths in the back of the shop. As Ashton waited for the waitress to bring him his coffee, he looked around the shop. It wasn’t busy but it wasn’t empty either. His coffee was placed in front of him, said a polite thank you and then suddenly felt eyes on him. He looked up and his eyes met those of a stranger.

The stranger smiled softly at him and slightly nodded. Ashton found himself smiling back. The stranger took that as a sign and made his way over to where Ashton was sitting. Ashton took his appearance in as he walked over to him. Blonde hair, blue eyes and covered in tattoos. He reminded him of Luke minus the tattoos. He mentally face palmed himself because he was meant to not be thinking about Luke. 

“Hey, may I sit with you?” the stranger asked  
“Yeah” Ashton stuttered “Sure”  
“I’m Rory” he said, holding out his hand out fro Ashton to shake “Nice to meet you”  
“I’m Ashton” he replied, shaking Rory’s hand “Nice to meet you too”  
“What brings you here tonight?” Rory asked “Boy troubles?”  
Ashton sputtered a bit. Was it that obvious?  
“Actually yeah” Ash replied “How did you know that?”  
“Didn’t, I was just hoping you were into boys and that was my subtle way of asking” Rory winked  
“That was really subtle” Ashton laughed “Nice move”  
“So, want to talk about it?” Rory asked   
“Not really” Ashton answered “Just actually want to do anything else but talk about it”  
“Fair enough” Rory nodded

Ashton and Rory talked for ages about almost everything. Cleverly avoiding the topic of what brought Ash to the coffee shop in the first place. Ashton felt himself laughing more with Rory in a short time than he has in the last few months. 

When the coffee shop closed, Ashton and Rory found themselves walking side by side out in the cool evening air. They weren’t going anywhere or at least that’s what Ashton thought, just wondering around, talking and laughing. Ashton was having fun.

“Ummm do you want to come back to mine?” Rory asked nervously “Talk some more, maybe”  
“Umm sure, no school tomorrow so I can stay up past my bedtime”  
“Sweet” laughed Rory “Because I’m just actually up the street”

Ashton looked around, confused for a moment, before realising they weren’t in the city centre anymore. He smiled as he thought that he was having such a good time, he’d lost track of all time and space. Rory walked a bit ahead and Ashton followed him.

They got to Rory’s front door and Ashton looked around outside while he waited for Rory to unlock the door. It was a nice house. All the houses along this street were nice. Before he could realise what was happening, Ashton was being pulled off the front porch and into the house and then pressed up against the door as it was closed behind him. He couldn’t catch up. 

“You’re really cute” Rory muttered before planting his lips on Ashton’s

Ashton was being kissed by this almost but not quite stranger and he found himself thinking that this was actually really nice. He found himself kissing him back. Rory smiled into the kiss as he pushed Ashton harder against the door and pressed himself closer to Ash. 

Ashton kissed back harder. Pressing himself as close to Rory as he could possibly get. Their lips moved in sync and as Rory licked over Ash’s bottom lip silently begging for entrance, so he was granted. As Ash felt Rory’s tongue rub against his own and lick into his mouth, he groaned.

Rory pulled away from the kiss, winked and said “That was hot”. Ash attempted to catch his breath but couldn’t quite get there when he felt Rory’s mouth on his neck, licking and sucking and Ash’s mind went completely blank. He lost his breath all over again. Rory pulled away again and Ash whimpered a little before Rory was pulling him towards what Ashton assumed was his bedroom. 

As Ash was pushed gently into the darkened room, which as he guessed was a bedroom. He was standing in the middle of the room and in two short strides; Rory was pulling him in again for another mind numbing kiss. Ashton pulled away to breathe before stuttering  
“Umm I’ve never done anything like this before” he mumbled, but Rory still heard him  
“It’s okay” Rory replied “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to”  
“I want to” Ash replied “I’m just not sure how”  
“Okay, I’ll take the lead and it’ll be good” Rory said, smiling “Are you ready?”  
“Yeah” Ashton nodded and pulled Rory closer to him.

Rory pulled Ashton on his bed and immediately straddled his hips, leaning over to him, sealing him in a bruising kiss. Ash bucked his hips up, involuntarily and blushed. Rory smiled at him, before reaching down and palming Ashton through his jeans. Rory removed Ashton’s shirt and pants, still palming his hard dick through his boxers.   
“Gonna take these off” Rory stated “Okay?”  
Ash just nodded. He was writhing all over the place, desperate for some actual contact on his cock and Rory was going to provide that. Rory slowly and teasingly started to take off Ashton’s boxers.  
“Oh fuck” Ash said “Just do something”  
Rory grinned as he finally removed the offending underwear and got a hand on Ashton’s dick. Ash gasped at the contact and moaned as Rory began moving his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb over the tip, making Ashton practically squeal.

Rory swirled his tongue around Ashton’s cock as he took it into his mouth, Ash’s hands tangled themselves in Rory’s hair. When Rory removed his mouth with a pop, Ashton was a moaning mess. He couldn’t believe it felt this good. Rory moved further down and spread Ashton’s legs a little bit further apart. He started to lick around Ashton’s hole. Ash moaned loudly, bucking his hips down to get more contact “Rory” he moaned, his hands still in Rory’s hair

Rory poked out his tongue and started to eat him out, thrusting his tongue in and out and Ashton moaned louder and louder with each thrust.   
“Fuck” Ash said “I’m gonna come”  
Rory stopped then and moved to grab a condom and some lube. He kissed Ash roughly when he returned. Ash pulling him closer and kissing him back, just as roughly. When Rory pulled away,  
“Fuck me” Ash growled, even surprising himself at how he sounded  
“Gladly” Rory smirked.

Rory rolled the condom over his hard dick and began prepping Ash with his fingers until Ash was begging for his cock. He started slowly but he was soon fully inside Ash. Ash was biting his bottom lip at the burn of the stretch but he felt good. Rory waited for him to give the okay before he started thrusting in and out. Slow at first and then harder and faster as Ash couldn’t stop moaning. Muttering out a few little ‘oh my god’ and ‘yes, yes, yes’ all the time  
‘Oh fuck you feel so good, Ash’  
‘Don’t stop’  
‘Not gonna happen’  
‘Oh fuck, I’m gonna come’  
Rory leaned down, capturing Ash into another heated kiss before he muttered ‘Come baby’  
And that was that, Ash slightly arched his back and came hard. Rory followed soon after, spilling into the condom. Both were catching their breath, when Rory pulled out of Ashton, Ash winced a little.  
“That was fucking awesome” Rory said flopping himself next to Ash.  
“Yeah” was all Ashton could manage

A voice called out from another room “Baby, I’m home”  
Ashton froze.  
“Who’s that?” he asked  
“My boyfriend”

Boyfriend????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first attempt at smut. Let me know what you think.


	11. Recovery

“Boyfriend” Ashton practically yelled “What the fuck”  
“Keep your voice down” Rory said “He’ll hear you”  
“So I was just somebody to fuck?” Ash spoke loudly  
“Well, yes” Rory said “Jeez dude, we only just met”  
“Is that something you do often?” Ash said, in disbelief  
“Occasionally” he replied, shrugging “Hey, you wanted it”  
“I’m not saying I didn’t but if I knew you had a boyfriend, you would have been a no go” says Ash “I don’t do that”  
“You just did” Rory said “Maybe that’s why you have boy trouble”

Ashton recoiled. ‘Oh my god Luke’ he thought ‘what the fuck have I done’. Ashton shot up out of the bed, the pain in his lower back, no where near the pain in his head as he thought about Luke.   
He grabbed his clothes, shoving them on hastily, glaring at Rory as hid did so, who just smirked at him. Ashton threw a pillow at him and stormed out, slamming the door behind him as he heard Rory start to protest ‘No, not that way’. Ashton ignored him, as he purposely made his presence known. A head popped around the corner, a questioning look on his face.  
“Who are you?” the head asked  
“Ashton” he replied “I just slept with your boyfriend”  
“What!?” he shouted “How could you?”  
“I didn’t know he had a boyfriend, he never mentioned you” Ashton replied “I’m sorry. I never would have if I had known”

“Chris?” Rory finally joined them in the hallway “It’s not what it looks like”  
“He said, he slept with you” Chris yelled at Rory “Is he lying?”  
“Yes” Rory exclaimed

Ashton scoffed, mumbled a ‘whatever’ and walked out of the house, slamming that door behind him too, the voices behind him got louder but he continued to walk away. Not his problem. 

Ashton walked home, thinking the whole time, how in the hell was he going to explain this to Luke. He wasn’t not going to tell him, it would hurt him but Ashton just kept thinking I’d much more it’d hurt if he found out from someone else. Secrets have a way of being exposed.

Ashton went straight to his room when he finally made it home, he grabbed his phone from his desk and texted Luke.  
‘Luke, we need to talk’  
A message came back almost straight away, as if Luke was waiting for him.  
‘I agree. When and where?’  
‘My place. As soon as you can come over’  
‘On my way’  
‘See you soon’

Ashton waited by his front door, pacing back and forth, Luke was taking ages. He looked at his watch, it’d only been five minutes but he felt longer than that. A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. Ashton stood up and swung the door opened with more force than necessary as Luke stood there, a little shocked, hand poised to knock again. 

Ashton threw himself at Luke, hugging him tight, mumbling apologies. Luke hugged back, before he gently pushed Ashton away, grabbing his hand and pulling them both inside the house.   
“Ash, it’s okay” said Luke “I understand now how hurt you must’ve been. I don’t blame you for acting the way you did”  
“Luke” Ashton started but he was cut off by Luke’s lips on his.

Ashton sat motionless for a moment before Luke began to pull away, thinking he’d done something wrong, he started mumbling apologies. Ashton placed his hand at the back of Luke’s head and pulled him back in, attaching their lips. The kiss began to get heated as Luke tried to get his tongue involved and just as Ash was about to give in, he pulled away abruptly. Luke whined.

“Luke, we need to talk” he started  
“Ash, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about Jamie” Luke interrupted “I don’t fully understand why I didn’t, I think part of me didn’t want to hurt you and an another part just didn’t want you know”  
“I understand, Luke” Ashton said “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about, though it is kind of related”  
“Oh okay” Luke said “Go ahead”  
Ashton got up from where he was seated next to Luke, walked around the coffee table and sat down on the chair facing Luke. Luke frowned at his actions but didn’t say anything.

“I was so angry, Luke” he began “Angry at you, at Jamie and at myself. It just hurt so much and we haven’t even been on a date yet. I just think that you not telling me hurt me so much because we’ve been so close for most of our lives and this was a big deal”  
“No, it wasn’t” Luke mumbled  
“I understand your reasoning for not telling me” Ash continued “I really do. I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing if our positions were reversed but sex is a big deal. We’ve always told each other when we do something, such as I told you the first time I kissed a boy and told you that I’m not entirely straight”  
“I accepted that” Luke practically shouted “I never judged you for that. Ever”  
“Luke, calm down” Ash softly giggled “I know you never did which is why I don’t understand why you thought I would judge you for sleeping with Jamie”  
“I don’t know” Luke mumbled “I just don’t know”  
“Its okay, Lukey” said Ashton “Your reasoning is something I do understand. I thought the same things before I told you about me liking boys as much as I like girls, even though you never gave me any reason to think that”

Luke nodded and smiled. He knew Ashton still had more to say, so he let him continue.  
“The reason I did what I did, was because I was so hurt” continued Ashton “I acted out, rebelled in a way, didn’t want to think about you, and a small part of me wanted to hurt just as much”  
Ashton paused. A questioning look crossed Luke’s face.  
“What did you do?” Luke asked “I mean, whatever it is, you can tell me”  
Ashton took a deep breath. Sighing heavily as he exhaled, he lifted his head as he focused on Luke’s striking blue eyes. He swallowed hard. This was turning out to be harder to admit than he thought.   
“Isleptwithaboy” Ashton mumbled out quickly  
“What was that?” Luke asked  
“I had sex with a boy” Ashton stated more clearly   
“Oh” Luke said, he dropped his gaze to his hands on his lap  
A silence fell over them, an awkward silence. Ashton wanted him to say something else. Scream at him, cry, and slap him. Anything would be better than the silence that was slowly crushing him.  
After what seemed like forever, Luke spoke up, eyes still on his lap.  
“Did you like it?” he asked  
“It was okay” Ash replied “It wasn’t bad, it just felt wrong”  
“Oh”  
“Will I get to meet him?” Luke asks  
“No, he has a boyfriend” says Ashton “I didn’t know that at the time. It was a one time thing”  
“Oh”  
“I’m so sorry Luke” pleaded Ashton “I don’t know why”  
“Okay”  
“What!?” Ash exclaimed  
“I don’t hate you, Ash” Luke says “I’m sorry I hurt you enough to do that. I don’t hate you, I never could hate you. I’m a little hurt but it’s not like we are a couple or anything, yet”  
“You still want to be with me?”  
“Yes” Luke replies, smiling “You had sex with a guy, you didn’t kill anybody”  
“I thought you’d hate me” Ashton breathes out “I thought you’d think I was purposely fucking with you”  
“Why?” Luke asked “Because you met someone you hit it off with in the moment and you had sex. I don’t own you, Ash, you can sleep with whoever you like, whenever you like”  
“But” Ashton started  
“However, after we go on our first date, that would be considering cheating” interrupts Luke “And I would be angry at that”  
“First date?” Ash questioned  
“Yes, Ash” Luke smiled “I’m asking you out on a date. So?”  
“Yes” Ashton said, brightly “I would love too”  
“Good”

Luke stood up and moved over to Ashton, grabbed his wrists and pulled him up and into a tight hug, mumbling ‘we’re going to be okay’. Ashton fell pliant in Luke’s arms as he hugged tighter.  
Ashton sighed  
They were going to be okay. They were on their way to recovery.


	12. Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May trigger some of your beautiful people. Read with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be triggering. Mentions of sexual assault.   
> No descriptions but it is kind of heavily implied.

Luke had asked Ashton to go on a date. They’d made no plans other than that. They’d agreed from the beginning to take things slow. But Ashton was dying to take Luke out, he wanted to show Luke what he’d be like as a boyfriend. Luke was very new to all this, dating a guy, Ashton didn’t want to scare him away by pushing him to do something before he was ready.

Luke sat on his couch in his living room, staring at the papers in front of him. He hated chemistry. But if he wanted to graduate high school, he had to pass this class. He’d been texting Ashton, asking him to help him study but Ashton declined, stating that he would be more of a distraction than a help. Luke had responded with that was the reason he was asking him to come around. He wanted Ashton to be a distraction.

“How are things between you and Ashton?” his mum asked, making her way into the room  
“Good” Luke replied “Getting better”

After his breakdown at his work, his mother had become a bit protective than she already was. She asked Luke everyday how he was doing. After Ashton’s confession about sleeping with another boy last week, Luke had confided in his mother about it all. About how hurt he’d felt but that he was never angry at Ashton. About the main reason he was hurt was because he wanted to be Ash’s first. About how he’d asked Ashton on a date that same afternoon, how he was slowly coming to terms with how he felt about Ashton. Liz had just taken it all in before telling Luke that it was all going to be okay. That time was on their side. They didn’t have to rush things. She’d also told him that despite the fact she trusted both of them, Ashton was no longer allowed to be over without someone home and Luke’s schoolwork was not suffer. It was pretty much the same speech he was given when he had dated Alexis last year. Luke smiled at that. 

“Yeah, that’s good” she said “Have you taken him on that date yet?”  
“No” Luke answered “I have no idea where to take him”  
“Maybe you just go to a movie” Liz suggested   
“We go to movies all the time” Luke whinged “I want it to be different from what we normally do”  
“I’m out” said Liz  
“You didn’t even try” Luke whined “Why is this so hard?”  
“Because you’ve known Ashton since you were both knee high to grasshoppers” replied Liz “To do something you’ve never done before is an almost impossible ask”

Luke sighed loudly. He had thought about almost nothing since he actually ask Ash out and he’d still come up with nothing. He’d spoke to Mike and Cal for their ideas, they were no help. Michael had suggested they go for animal rides down at the zoo (something him and Ash had done countless times until they were both taller than the animals), Calum had suggested movies as well. No one was helping.  
He turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. He had a chemistry test in a few days and he needed to study for it. He smiled at Liz as she left him to it. His phone buzzed from the table, thinking it was Ashton again, he picked it up and answered without checking.

“Have you changed your mind?” he asked   
“Changed my mind about what?” a voice asked, a female voice.  
Luke winced as he placed the voice.  
“Jamie, what do you want?” Luke said “I don’t have anything to say to you”  
“Do you know what Ashton did?” she said “You should know, especially if what I heard about you two is true?”  
“We are dating” Luke said “Not that’s it any of your business”  
“You know he sex with another guy two weeks ago” Jamie blurted out “Did he tell you that?”  
“Actually, yes he did” Luke sneered “If you want to cause trouble, you’re not going to”  
“Did he tell you who he slept with?” Jamie asked, undeterred   
“No, I don’t need to know” Luke said, stiffly “He can sleep with whoever he wants, I’m not his mother”  
“But you are his boyfriend” Jamie said   
“Not yet” Luke stated “What he did and who he did it with before we started dating is none of my business. I only know what he wants to tell me and he doesn’t have to tell me anything”  
“He slept with my brother, Rory” Jamie blurted out “Seduced him and everything and when Rory told him he had a boyfriend, he didn’t care”  
“That’s bullshit” Luke said “If Ash knew he had a boyfriend, he never would have followed through. Ash isn’t like that”  
“Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think you do” Jamie sneered through the phone “He broke up my brother’s relationship. He and Chris had been together for years”  
“How is this my problem?” Luke said “I’m hanging up, don’t talk to me again”  
“Luke, my brother is devastated” Jamie pleaded “Ashton has to fix it”  
“He doesn’t have to do anything” Luke said “Look, I get Rory must be but it takes two to tango, he could’ve stopped at any time”  
“Not if Ashton forced him” Jamie demanded  
“Ashton wouldn’t force anyone” said Luke “He wouldn’t even know how”  
“If he doesn’t admit that he was the one in the wrong, my brother will be forced to go to the police” Jamie stated “Wouldn’t want that, would you?”  
“What do you want?” Luke asked again, quietly seething   
“I want Ashton to tell my entire family that it is his fault” says Jamie, coldly “I want him to admit he knew about Chris”  
“Not going to happen” says Luke “Because he told me he didn’t know about the boyfriend and Ashton has never lied to me”  
“Suit yourself” says Jamie “Those are the options. I’ll text you Chris’ details. Maybe you should talk to him”  
Luke hung up. He knew Jamie was lying, every bone in his body was telling him such. Ashton would never lie to him. He would keep things to himself but he said outright he didn’t know about the boyfriend, so he wouldn’t lie. A text came through on his phone and as he stared at the address and phone number, he decided he had to something.

He shouted to his mother that he was going out as he practically ran out the door. He made his way to the address on his phone. He came to the door and knocked.  
A brunette man answered the door, a quizzical look crossing his features.   
“Hello?” he said, almost like a question “Who are you?”  
“Hi, I’m Luke” Luke replied “Are you Chris?”  
“Yes” Chris answered, hesitantly “Can I help you with something?”  
“Maybe. Does the name Ashton mean anything to you?” Luke asked  
“Yes” Chris sighed “He’s the guy my boyfriend cheated on me with. Is Ashton your boyfriend?”  
“No” Luke mumbled “Not yet but I want him to be. It’s just your ex boyfriend’s sister threatened that if Ashton doesn’t admit it was his fault to her family, he’s going to the police to say Ashton forced him. I know that’s not true”  
“Oh god, always was a fucking drama queen” Chris says “Oh wait, you’re that Luke?”  
“What Luke?”   
“You’re talking about Jamie, right?” Chris asked “Rory’s sister. She talked about you when she came and visited. Wouldn’t fucking shut up. Luke this, Luke that”  
“Why?” Luke said, surprised “We went on one date and she’s caused nothing but problems between me and Ashton since I told her I wanted him and not her”  
“That’s a mistake” says Chris “She’s obsessed with you. I can guarantee she’s counting on you keeping this from Ashton, causing more problems. Are you going to tell him you came to talk to me?”  
“Of course” said Luke “I’m telling him everything”  
“Good” says Chris “Listen Luke, I don’t harbour any ill will towards Ashton. It takes two to tango. Rory could’ve told him about me, even though he says he did, I don’t believe him. Do you believe Ashton?”  
“Yes” Luke said, no hesitation “He wouldn’t lie to me. I’ve known him a long time”  
“I can tell” said Chris “Rory’s a cheater. I forgave him once before but he brought Ashton here. I can’t forgive him for that. If she thinks that charging Ashton with assault is going to change that, it’s not”  
“Even if they go through with their threat, I will stand on your side” Chris continued “Judging by looking at you, both you and Ashton are still in school. Rory’s 22”  
“Yeah, we are” Luke said “I’m still 16 but Ash turned 17 a few weeks ago. Why?”  
“How long ago exactly?” Chris asked “Before or after, Rory had sex with him”  
“After” Luke said  
“So he was still 16, making it against the law” said Chris “Sorry, studying law, can’t help it. I think they thought you’d never come talk to me or I would just tell you to fuck off”  
“So what you’re saying is, Rory is the one in the wrong” say Luke “Even if Ashton wanted it”  
“Yes, doesn’t matter if Ashton wanted it” says Chris “It’s still illegal. Any sex between an adult over the age of 18 with someone under the age of 17 is illegal. They don’t have a leg to stand on.”  
“Thank you” Luke said “I had no idea how I was going to explain this to Ashton. I’m sorry you got hurt, though, that sucks”  
“Thank you” laughs Chris “Should’ve really seen it coming. Leopards can’t change their spots”  
Luke shook Chris’ hand and made his way back home. He felt a better about the whole thing with Ashton and he knew that no matter what happened, everything would be okay.

With Ashton, Luke could easily believe


	13. Baby

He’d told Ashton all about what Jamie had told him and his conversation with Chris. Ashton had sat there shocked. At first, Luke thought it was because he thought Luke didn’t trust him but when Luke explained that he did trust him and he was just trying to protect him, Ashton had relaxed. Ashton told Luke that it was okay and that he understood and that he probably would’ve done the same thing.

Things went back to relatively normal after that, although Luke still hadn’t taken Ashton on that first date. They’d hung out as they always had before, but Luke was dying to take him on a date, he still didn’t know where or when.

Today was the day. Luke had been preparing for almost a week, probably a bit longer than that. Today was his first date with Ashton. He was nervous. As much as he was telling himself that no matter what happened he and Ashton would be okay. The idea for the date came to him while he was daydreaming in his English class. He’d gotten a detention because he’d stood up and yelled ‘I got it’, disrupting the class, which fair enough.

Luke stood in front of mirror in his room holding up shirts against his torso trying to decide what to wear. He’d been standing here doing this for a while now.   
“I’m sure it won’t matter what you wear” Liz popped her head around Luke’s doorway as she spoke “Ashton will be just happy that he’s with you”  
“I know” Luke smiled “I just want this to feel like a date, not just two friends hanging out”  
“I’m sure what you have planned will be enough to do that” replied Liz “Do you have everything?”  
“Yeah, it’s already there” Luke answered, placing another shirt in front of him “Calum’s helping me out with that”  
“That’s nice of him” Liz said  
“Actually I had to promise him something before he would help” scoffed Luke “He blackmailed me but it’s alright, we both get what we want”  
“Well, that’s all that matters” laughed Liz, looking at the clock “Although, if you don’t pick a shirt soon, you’ll be late”  
“Oh damn” Luke said, head turning to the clock too “Which one?”  
“The blue one” Liz replied “Brings out your eyes”  
“Thank you” Luke said, placing a kiss on Liz’s cheek.

Luke pulled the shirt over his head and gave his appearance a once over in the mirror before he put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and phone and slightly jogged down the stairs.  
Liz waved him a goodbye as Michael’s car pulled into the driveway. He was the only one of them who could drive, so he offered to pick Luke and Ashton up and drive them there.  
“Hey Mike” Luke said, as he buckled himself in “Thanks for this”  
“Hey, not a problem” Michael replied “Are you nervous?”  
“Yeah, a little” Luke answered “But it’s all good, let’s go pick up Ashton”  
“Yeah, okay Romeo” giggled Michael “We’ll get there”

Michael pulled into Ashton’s driveway a few minutes later. Luke not moving from his seat, Michael nudged at his arm.  
“We’re here” Michael said softly  
“I can see that” Luke replied  
“Well sitting there isn’t going to do anything”  
“I know, just give me a minute”

Luke got out of the car and walked slowly up to the front door, as he poised himself to knock; he turned his head back to Michael, who gave him a huge grin and a thumb up. He shook his head, smiling, turning back to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed before the door opened, Ashton stood in front of him.  
Luke’s eyes raked over Ashton, taking in everything, from the way his jeans fit him amazingly to the way the black and white shirt highlighted his tanned skin and thought ‘whoa, he is beautiful’.   
Ashton blushed and mumbled a small thank you. Oh and Luke had said that out loud, alright then.   
“Hi” Luke said, shyly “Are you ready to go?”  
“Hi” Ashton replied “Yep, sure am. Where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise” Luke smirked  
Luke held out his hand and Ashton took it, entwining their fingers. Luke pulled him along as they walked to Michael’s car. Opening the back door, Ashton slid in and Luke slid in next to him, the boys still holding hands.   
“Hi Mike” Ashton said “Where are we going?”  
“Hi Ash” Michael replied “Not telling you. I’ve been sworn to secrecy”  
Luke and Ashton sat in silence, both boys glancing at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Michael watching them through the rear view mirror, smiling to himself.

Michael pulled up at the park where Luke and Calum had set everything up and told both boys to get out. Luke pulled Ashton out of the car, thanking Michael as Calum walked up to them. He nodded at Luke and whispered something in his ear, which Ash didn’t quite hear. Calum jumped in the car and they pulled away. 

Luke, who still had hold of Ashton’s hand, pulled him along as they walked down the path, coming closer to the bank of the small lake, where everything was set up. Ashton gasped as it came in to view.  
The small blanket lay on the grass, the picnic basket next to it and the bouquet of flowers sitting right in the middle.  
“You did all this for me?” Ashton asked, surprised  
“Yeah” Luke blushed “For you, for us. Do you like it?”  
“I love it” Ashton replied, pressing a small kiss to Luke’s cheek.

Luke led him closer to the blanket and sat down, Ashton following him. They sat cross legged, next to each other, knees brushing. Luke took his hand out of Ashton’s and opened the picnic basket. Pulling out all of Ashton’s favourites, vegemite sandwiches, fruit salad and a packet of peanut M&M’s as well as a bottle of soda. Ashton giggled softly, mumbled a soft thank you and promptly took Luke’s hand again.

They ate in silence. Ashton enjoying the view, both of the lake and Luke, while he ate, watching Luke out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that Luke was slightly fidgeting, sighing softly as if he wanted to say something. He stroked the back of Luke’s hand with his thumb, when Luke looked up at him, he mouthed ‘what’s wrong?’. Luke took a deep breath.  
“How is this going to work?” Luke spoke quickly “Like, I mean, how we are going to work?”  
“Lukey, we don’t have to do this, you know, be in a relationship” replied Ashton softly “Not if you don’t want it”  
“I do want it” Luke said “I wouldn’t have asked you on a date, if I didn’t want it. I’m just thinking how things are going to be different from the way they were before”  
“That’s the good part” Ashton smiled “They don’t have to be. You’re still my best friend, Luke, I just want to really kiss you and other stuff now as well”  
“Oh” Luke said, quietly “Tell me how is being your boyfriend going to be different from being your best friend?”  
“It’s not. Not really” replied Ashton “Like their will be a lot more kissing, considering kissing never happened before, and other stuff…..”  
“Like sex” Luke gulped, cutting Ashton off  
“Yeah, eventually Luke” Ash continued “Not until we are both ready, obviously. Nothing has to happen along those lines until you want it to”  
“So we can still hang out with nothing happening at all?” Luke asked  
“If that’s what you want” Ashton answered “Just because we are together, doesn’t mean we have to kiss every time we see each other. It’ll be much better to just let things happen naturally”  
“Oh okay” Luke said “Just let things happen naturally”  
“Yeah, do whatever you heart and head tells you” Ashton said “Now, stop over thinking and relax, have fun”  
“Okay, thanks Ash”  
“Anytime”

When they finished eating, Luke lay down on his back, pulling Ashton down with him. Ashton awkwardly landed on Luke’s chest, not expecting Luke to pull him down. He straightened himself up, so he was lying cuddled into Luke’s side, head resting on his shoulder.

“Ash?” Luke questioned  
“Yeah”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“You never have to ask” Ashton smirked

Luke turned his head as Ashton lifted his up, so they were face to face. Luke brought his hand up to cup Ashton’s cheek as Ashton held his hand against the back of Luke’s neck. They lied like that for a few moments before Luke closed the gap, softly pressing his lips to Ashton’s. It was a soft and slow kiss, their lips moving in sync with other. Luke pulled away, leaving small pecks against Ashton’s lips, smiling.

The sun was starting to set over the lake so Ashton sat up, pulling Luke with him.   
“We should get going, baby” Ashton said, gasping and then placing his hands over his mouth as he realised what he just said.  
“Baby?” Luke asked  
“I’m sorry, it just slipped out” Ashton blushed  
“That’s okay, I like it” said Luke, taking Ashton’s hands in his “Say it again”  
“Baby” Ashton smirked at him  
“Yeah, I definitely like it” Luke smiled at him

They stood up and packed things it away, Luke taking Ashton’s hand as they walked home slowly.  
And yes, Ashton you can call me baby.


	14. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ash take the next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut.

Six months. It had been six months of Luke and Ashton dating. And Luke was in love. They’d become closer with each passing day and Ashton had been right about letting things happen naturally. Luke never felt pressured to do anything at all. Most of the time, he’d initiated their romantic encounters.   
Not much had really changed. The thing that had changed is that, like Ashton had predicted, they kissed a lot more  
They’d had plenty of make out sessions, lots of romantic dates, plenty of just hanging out as best mates with Michael and Calum.   
There was a few times they took things a bit further, they had given each other blow jobs and hand jobs but Luke had always stopped things before the sex part. To say he was nervous about that was an understatement, but tonight was different. He really wanted to have sex with Ashton. That’s how he found himself, alone with Ashton in his living room.

Luke runs his fingers through the back of Ashton’s hair, softly sighing at the touch. Ashton had his hands around the back of Luke’s neck, softly playing with the tufts of hair at the nape. Luke let’s his face fall into Ashton’s neck, pressing soft kisses and small, slow licks. Ashton softly whimpers as Luke continues pressing small kisses, needing to hear more. Luke starts to suck and nibble on the skin. Ashton gasps quietly as Luke makes another mark on his skin. They settled into a nice rhythm, Luke leaving marks on the skin of Ashton’s neck and collarbones as Ashton moans softly and quietly keens at his touch.

Luke’s hands press softly against the small of Ashton’s back, Ashton’s hands slide under Luke’s shirt, slowly stroking the soft skin. Luke keens under the touch, moaning into Ashton’s neck. 

Luke lifts Ashton up with him when he stands, Ash’s legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, soft kisses being placed on his neck, Luke whimpering with every step he takes. Luke places him gently at the bottom of the stairs, grabs his hand and slowly pulls him to Ashton’s bedroom. He steps into the room, Ashton closing the door behind them, stepping closer to Luke.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, baby?” Ashton asks, quietly  
“Yeah, I’m sure” Luke nods, as he pulls Ashton into a heated kiss.  
“I love you, Ash”  
“I love you, too”

Luke moves closer to Ashton, reaches out and grabs the hem of Ashton’s shirt and tugs it off. His hands move to Ash’s chest, fingers brushing softly over the exposed skin. He leans down and presses soft kisses all over Ashton’s torso, Ashton’s breath hitches. Ashton reaches his hands down and tugs at the hem of Luke’s shirt. Luke gets the silent message, straightens himself up and removes his shirt in one swift motion. 

“Are you nervous?” Ashton asks, almost whispering  
“A little” Luke answers just as quietly “I’ll be okay. I want this. It’s just new”

Luke continues placing small kiss all over the expanse of Ashton’s chest and tummy. Taking one of his nipples into his mouth, Luke sucks hard, swirling his tongue around the small bud, Ashton moans loudly. Luke turns his attention to the other one and does the same; Ash’s reaction is the same too.

Ashton places a quick kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth. One hand around Luke’s neck, the other moving down, brushing the skin on his bare torso, reaching the button of Luke’s pants and pops it open, lowering the zipper and removing Luke’s jeans slowly, leaving him in just his boxer. He looks up and his hazel eyes meet Luke’s bright blue ones. Ash winks at him, Luke blushes and pulls him up to slot their lips together in another heated kiss. Tongues swirling around, tasting each other, they both moan. Ash leads Luke over to the bed, gently guiding him until his own knees hit the mattress and he falls back, pulling Luke with him.

Ashton moves to take his jeans off, tossing them somewhere in the room, both boys now in just their boxers. Ashton slid himself up the bed until his back was resting against the headboard, he motioned to Luke to join him. Luke approaches Ash slowly and trails his hands across his chest and torso, hesitating at the band on Ash’s boxers.  
“Do you want to take them off?” Ash asked quietly  
“Yes” Luke replied, so he did.  
He removed them slowly before whipping his own off quicker than Ashton’s seen him do anything, ever. Ashton hands grasp around Luke’s neck and pulls him down to connect their lips again. Both completely naked, they move their lips together in sync, softly and slowly until Luke adds his tongue and licks hotly into Ash’s mouth. Ash groans. Luke grins against his lips.

Ashton reaches his hand down and wraps his long fingers around Luke’s hard on and tugs softly causing Luke to groan and his hips to buck forward. Ashton smirks and continues to stroke Luke slowly while they continue kissing.   
Luke pulls away and blatantly stares at Ashton, eyes raking up and down his bare body.  
“So beautiful” Luke mumbles, Ashton blushes.

Luke place a quick kiss to Ashton’s lips and shuffled down until his face was level with Ash’s crotch. He licked up the underside of Ash’s dick. Kitten licked at the tip, before he swallowed Ash halfway down and sucked gently. Ash moaned loudly. Luke had decided a while ago that sucking Ashton off was his favourite thing to do. He liked the sounds Ashton made when he did so. Luke stopped sucking and came off with a pop. His hand still stroking Ash gently, Ashton breathing hard and looking entirely wrecked.

Ashton smiled to himself, retrieved the lube and began lubing Luke’s fingers up. Luke’s faced flashed nervous, Ashton stopped what he was doing, looking straight into Luke’s eyes.  
“We can stop at anytime” he said “Just say the word”  
“No” Luke nodded “I just don’t want to hurt you”  
“You won’t if you go slowly” Ashton chuckled “I’ll be fine”

Luke smiled and nodded, words escaping him to describe how he felt right now. He’d never been afraid of sex, just nervous, he’s had sex before but this was his first time with a guy, with Ashton. Ashton’s words was making the whole thing perfect. He knew he could stop at anytime, but Luke wanted this, he wanted Ashton in the most intimate way possible. He heard Ash gasp as he circled the first finger and push it slowly in. 

It was painful, then it became uncomfortable, then slowly he began to enjoy it, pushing himself back on Luke’s fingers to get more. By the time, Luke was three fingers in, both boys were a wreck. Ashton’s skin was flushed bright red and he was almost completely out of breath from the small pants that came from his mouth.

“Okay, I’m ready” Ash panted “Please, Luke, I need you”  
“Okay” Luke chuckled

Luke grabbed a condom, rolled it down and lubed it up, pressing slowly into Ash. Ashton gasped and held his breath and grabbed Luke’s arm to stop him from pulling out because he looked like he was going to.   
“I’m okay, Luke” he said, through shallow breaths “Please don’t stop”  
Slowly, Luke kept pushing in before he was finally all in, he stopped. Ash adjusted, slightly pushed back onto Luke, whispered ‘move’ into Luke’s ear and Luke did as he was told. He pulled almost all the way and thrusted back in. 

Ashton loudly moaned, soft little ‘ahs’ leaving his mouth and breathless he encouraged Luke with every thrust. They continued at a steady pace, Luke wrapped a hand around Ashton’s cock and stroked softly. Within in a few minutes, Luke’s breathing hitched, his head was swirling and his hips stuttered as he thrusted into Ashton.  
“Ash, I’m so close”  
“Me too”  
Luke thrusted in one more time before he was coming spilling into the condom inside Ashton. His eyes almost rolling into the back of his head, his face painted with a look of ecstasy. It was all Ashton needed to see before he was coming too, streams of white painted his stomach and chest.  
Both boys breathing slowed down and Luke slowly pulled out of Ashton, wincing as he did so. Ashton placing kisses to Luke’s face. He picked up his shirt and cleaned himself up. Luke snuggled into Ashton’s side, both still a bit out of breath, he placed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
“How do you feel?” Ashton asked  
“Loved” Luke answered “You?”  
“I’m a little sore but it was wonderful” Ashton replied, giggling.  
“Sorry” said Luke “I didn’t want to hurt you”  
“You didn’t” Ashton replied “Nothing that a good sleep won’t fix”  
“Good” Luke said “I love you, Ashton”  
“I love you, too baby”

Ashton closed his eyes but didn’t fall asleep until he heard Luke softly snoring. His warm breath hitting Ashton’s neck. As Ashton drifted to sleep, he thought all about what the last almost year had brought him. He was happy and all he had needed, no matter in what way, was for Luke love him.  
Ashton considered himself very lucky that Luke was his and that he could ask Luke to love me like you do.


	15. As Long As You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut.

Luke walked across the stage, as his name was called. He stuck out his hand as the principal handed him his high school diploma and he heard hollers and cheers from the audience and down the side of the stage. He blushed, smiled for the photo and walked off to the other side where Michael attacked him with a hug. 

They stood at the side of the stage as both Calum and Ashton accepted their diplomas as well. When Ashton reached the three boys, Luke engulfed him a hug. When they thought nobody was looking, they snuck a quick kiss. 

“We did it” Ashton said, as the four sat in Luke’s living room. All their parents were out the back, celebrating as well.  
“Yeah” Calum agreed “What’s next? What do you want to be when you grow up, Ash?”  
“I want to be….” Ash smirked “With Luke”  
Michael and Calum groaned, Luke laughed.   
“Yeah, okay, sappy much?” Calum said  
“I’m allowed to be” Ash replied, settling himself more where he sat. On the floor, between Luke’s legs, Luke on the couch behind him. 

Luke and Ashton had come a long way since the beginning of the year. They were best friends, boyfriends, lovers. They were both happy. Though their relationship hadn’t been all smooth sailing, Luke had baulked many times as his relationship with Ash had progressed. But the first time they had sex, Luke knew he wanted to do it forever. He knew he belonged to Ashton, Ashton belonged to him.

“What about you, Luke?” asked Calum “You wanna be with Ashton?”  
“Of course” he giggled “Also though, I want to be a vet”  
“Good choice” Michael said “Cal?”  
“I got that scholarship for soccer” answered Calum “So, there’s that. I love the game but I need something to fall back on, should something happen, touch wood”  
“I get that” Michael said “Video game designer, even though nobody asked me”  
“Aww Mikey” Ashton pouted “We would’ve . That’s another good choice. Now you never have to set foot outdoors again”  
Luke laughed.   
“So, apart from being with Luke, what about you, Ash?” Cal asked  
“A teacher” replied Ashton “Or a dolphin trainer”  
All four boys laughed at that.

It was getting late and both Michael and Calum had left about an hour ago, saying that they needed to leave the lovebirds alone.  
Luke and Ashton were still sitting in the same position they had been for hours in Luke’s living room. Luke stood up, pulling Ashton up with him, his movements so sudden, Ashton was having trouble keeping up. He practically dragged Ashton upstairs to his room. Ashton finally caught up and wrapped his arms around Luke.  
“Can I blow you, baby?” Ashton asked, his mouth meeting Luke’s jaw and trailing upward, his lips grazing Luke’s ear. Why he was even asking permission was a mystery to Luke, that was why he dragged Ashton up here in the first place, he felt the sudden need to be closer to Ash. He nodded anyway, knowing that anything that come out of his mouth right now would be incoherent as Ashton continued to graze his lips along Luke’s mouth, his jaw, and his collarbones. 

It didn’t take long for Ashton to make his next move, shimmying himself down Luke, wrapping his hand around Luke’s exposed cock (and when did he remove Luke’s hard on from it’s confinement), and wrapping his lips around the tip, his tongue immediately licked over Luke’s slit, causing Luke to buck his hips forward slightly and a load groan escaping his mouth. A moment later, Ashton took him all the way into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat before he gagged around Luke, causing Luke to bit down on his lip hard to stop the moan that threatened to leave his mouth.   
He came off Luke with a pop, smirked up at him. Pumped him a few times, gave the head a few more kitten licks before taking him back down his throat again. Bobbing his head up and down, Luke could no longer contain his moans, his breath coming out in pants.  
“Ash, I’m gonna come” he breathed out  
“Then come, baby” Ash said, undeterred

In fact, he started bobbing faster, tongue swirling around, tasting every bit of his lover’s cock. Luke’s hips jerked forward as he was coming hot and fast down Ash’s throat. Ashton swallowed it all, continuing to suck Luke clean. 

Luke’s legs buckled as he finished and he fell to his knees. Face to face with Ash now, he placed kisses all over Ash’s face.  
“Okay, okay” Ash giggled “I get it. It was good”  
“Yeah, it was good” Luke laughed “It always is with you”

Luke pushed Ashton backwards on to the floor and began leaving marks all over his neck and collarbones.   
“Your turn” Luke whispered into Ash’s ear  
“Luke, I didn’t do it to get something in return” Ash stuttered as Luke sucked on his collarbone “I did it because I wanted to”  
“I know” replied Luke, somewhat muffled because he mouth didn’t leave Ashton’s neck “I want to”  
“Okay” Ash stuttered back

Luke shuffled down Ash’s torso, his hands working fast to free Ashton’s hard cock from his jeans and boxers. Luke wrapped his hand around Ash’s dick, pumping slowly, as he licked his lips.  
Luke licked a long stripe on the underside before kissing the tip, his tongue swirling around his slit, causing Ash to gasp. Luke wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently. He sucked harder, the more he took Ashton into his mouth, soft little ‘ahs’ leaving Ash’s mouth above him. Luke continued sucking and bobbing his head, he bobbed down in one swift motion, swallowing Ashton’s cock the whole way down, Ash’s tip grazing the back of Luke’s throat. That was all Ash needed as he came hard down Luke’s throat, giving his boyfriend no warning at all but Luke swallowed it all down too. He pulled off Ashton with a pop and shuffled himself back up.  
“That was…..” Ashton breathed out heavily “Yes”  
“That was yes” Luke mocked, giggling  
“You are amazing at that” Ashton whispered, slowly getting his breath back.  
“I do what I can” Luke whispered back   
“And you do it well” Ashton said  
“Thank you” Luke replied “You’re not too bad, yourself”  
“Not too bad” Ash gasped, mocking offence  
“Alright, you’re good too” Luke smirked   
“Thank you”

Luke snuggled into Ashton’s side as they silently lay next to each other on the floor of Luke’s bedroom. Before they both drifted to sleep, Luke broke the silence,  
“We’ll be okay, no matter what happens” Luke said “Right, Ash?”  
“Yeah, no matter what happens” Ash answered, placing a soft kiss against Luke’s forehead. Luke smiled.  
“As long as you love me”   
“As long as you love me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble writing this one, I lost inspiration about halfway through  
> but I am happy with where it ended it up.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> Hope you keep an eye out for more fictions to come in the future.  
> :-) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Lashton is my favourite ship. How can you not love them?


End file.
